Picture Perfect
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. RE-POST. The Delena version of "Model Behavior." What photographer Damon Salvatore was looking for was a way to cure his dry spell. What he didn't expect was to fall in love with college student Elena Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

**Picture Perfect**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I keep getting tempted to re-post this story, so I'm going to now. **

**Chapter 1**

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – Saturday Morning_

Damon Salvatore sat at the table, sipping coffee and looking around at the pictures that adorned the walls of his apartment. Being a photographer, he had made quite a living taking pictures of people and places. However, he had been going through a dry spell lately and was struggling to come up with a new project. Sighing, he ran a hand through his short, black hair and tapped the floor with his foot.

At that moment, his younger brother, Stefan, came out of his room and as he came into the kitchen, Damon cringed at the smell that was emitting from him, a smell that he knew all too well.

"Let me guess, you and Katherine had another one of your wild nights?"

Stefan smiled at his brother's question. "Maybe. Say, when was the last time you experienced the joys of the flesh, Damon?"

"What I do in my spare time is my business," said Damon. "And I didn't allow you to live here so that you can have your sex parties. You're supposed to be staying out of trouble, like you agreed to do when I bailed your ass out of jail last month."

As he spoke, Damon found himself regretting ever doing that, because he knew just what a hopeless case Stefan was. He had been rescuing him ever since they were boys and to be honest, it was getting to the point where he wanted to give up.

Shortly after Stefan came out of the room, his girlfriend, Katherine Pierce, came out. She definitely looked like she had spent a wild night of passion, her long, dark brown hair was messed up, and she was wearing Stefan's shirt. She smiled as she entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, kissing him hotly on the lips.

She then pulled away and looked at Damon, winking at him. "I hope we didn't keep you up last night, Damon."

Damon rolled his blue eyes at her question and said sarcastically, "Oh, no, I enjoyed hearing the sounds of sex."

"Don't mind him, Katherine," said Stefan. "My brother hasn't been laid in a while, which is why he's taking his frustration out on us." He smirked. "You know, it's never too late to have a threesome. Katherine and I are always looking to experiment."

Damon cringed again. "Oh, hell no! I'd sooner let myself be castrated than engage in your sick games. Find some other asshole to do that."

He didn't hear their answer, because he got up from the table and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. When he was in the safety of his room, he sat down on his bed, trying to come up with a new project to get himself out of the dry spell he was in. It wasn't long until he got an idea.

Quickly, he went to his computer and made up fliers to advertise for a model. If this couldn't break him out of this dry spell, he wasn't sure what would. _It sure beats agreeing to participate with Stefan and Katherine in their sick sex ideas,_ he thought.

After he had designed them, Damon printed out about a hundred copies, got dressed, and walked out of his room. He was disgusted to find Stefan and Katherine having sex on the kitchen table. God, couldn't those two go five minutes without putting their hands on each other?

Not bothering to say anything, Damon exited the apartment. He told himself that the best way to relieve his stress was to get out for a while and let them blow off all the steam they wanted. To be honest, he didn't see why Stefan was so attracted to Katherine. She was pretty, yes, but he wouldn't allow himself to be seen in public with a woman like her.

_Virginia State University – Later that Day.._

A few hours later, Damon arrived at the campus of Virginia State University. He had thought that this place would be closed on the weekend, but he was surprised to find it open. _Probably the athletes are putting in some extra practice for the game tonight or something._

He wandered the campus until he came to the administration building, where a secretary noticed him coming in. She looked him up and down, admiring his body as if she wanted to see what he looked like naked.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her tone. There was no disguising the lust in her words. "I'm a photographer and I want to advertise for a model. I have a studio downtown and I was wondering if I could place fliers around the campus."

"I don't see why not," said the secretary. "Though, I could be your model if you want."

"Actually, I was looking for someone a bit...younger, like one of the students," said Damon. "But, I do admire your enthusiasm."

Before the secretary could reply, he walked out of the office and set off to place his fliers around the campus, wondering what he could expect from this. College students were always looking for ways to make an extra dollar these days, so maybe this could be the break he was looking for. He found himself thinking back to when he was younger and had been a model for fashion magazines. He had done that from the time he was seventeen until he started college and then he stopped.

_I could still have done it,_ he thought. _I guess I thought it wouldn't the career I would want. How ironic that I became a photographer instead._

**Note: Thus starts another AU/AH story. I do intend to make this a Delena romance story eventually. **

**ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, just follow along and you'll see what I'm going to do. Oh, and the action in this chapter takes place two days after the first.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_Virginia State University – Monday Afternoon_

Elena Gilbert sighed as she walked through the door of the student center. She had had a miserable weekend thanks to her asshole boyfriend, Matt Donovan. Actually, he was now her _ex_-boyfriend, because she broke up with him for cheating on her with April Young, even though he claimed she was nothing to him. Of course, Elena didn't buy that bullshit and, after landing a shift kick in his unmentionables, she told him they were over and to lose her number.

_How did I ever think he was the one?_, she thought. _I devoted myself to Matt for two years and what does he do? Runs to the arms of the local slut, that's what. If I never deal with another guy again, it'll be too soon._

"Elena, are you okay?"

The voice of her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, startled her out of her reverie. Relieved to see a familiar face, Elena smiled in spite of what had happened.

"Actually, no, I'm not okay," she replied. "Matt and I broke up."

"What did he do?"

"He cheated on me with April," said Elena. "I can't believe this, I devoted two years of my life to him and this is the thanks I get? I tell you, Bonnie, it makes me sick to think that there are guys like Matt Donovan in this world who think they can play with a girl's emotions and expect there to not be any consequences."

Bonnie noticed Elena was getting angry as she spoke and hugged her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay again in time." She then got an idea, pulling away. "What class do you have right now?"

Elena looked at her schedule and groaned. "Calculus with Dr. Garrison. Shit, I _really_ don't want to deal with that asshole."

"Well, blow it off then," said Bonnie. "We can go to the cafeteria and I'll buy you some ice cream."

Elena smiled. "Thanks. I could use some comfort food right about now."

Just as they were leaving, she saw something that hadn't been the other day. Excusing herself, Elena went over to the bulletin board and saw a flier that read: **"WANTED! MODEL FOR PROFESSIONAL PHOTOGRAPHER! $50/HOUR!"** Underneath the words was a picture of the guy who had posted the ad. Bonnie went over to Elena and saw what she was looking at.

"Look at this. A photographer is advertising for a model."

"Could be fun," said Bonnie. "That and the fact the guy is kind of hot." She pointed to the picture. "Come on, you can't stand there and tell me you wouldn't want to take a chance with a guy like him. He puts Matt to _shame_, for God's sake."

Elena glared at her friend. "Oh, please, like I would become a model for some photographer. Suppose he makes me look like a ten-dollar hooker or something?"

"Elena, you owe this to yourself," said Bonnie. "Let loose and forget about Matt and the bullshit he put you through. You're your own woman and maybe this modeling thing will help you break out of your shell a little."

Elena wanted to argue, but she knew Bonnie had a point. She had to let loose and forget about her recent run of bad luck. And, even though she refused to admit it, the guy did look like he could be a model himself. _Well, he's certainly a looker,_ she thought. _Guess I'll take Bonnie's advice and go for it. Who knows? I might even like modeling._

"You're absolutely right, Bonnie," she said finally. "I do owe it to myself. I'm going to go and see this guy."

"That's the spirit," said Bonnie. "He left his cell number as his primary contact number." She smiled. "Maybe he has a sexy voice to match that sexy face."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bonnie, honestly."

Bonnie giggled. "Hey, you never know."

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – Later that Day_

Damon rushed about the apartment, getting things set up. Earlier in the day, he had gotten a call in response to the flier he had posted at the university. She sounded pretty on the phone, which meant she was probably beautiful in person, which made a smile appear on his face.

"Expecting company?"

Damon rolled his eyes when he heard Stefan's voice behind him. "As a matter of fact, yes. I got a call in response to the flier I posted and the young lady is going to be here soon. I would appreciate it if you behaved yourself."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that you're still playing with that photography crap," said Stefan. "Well, I suppose I could call Katherine and ask her if she wants to go out."

"Yeah, you do that," said Damon. "Maybe it'll get you out of my hair for a few hours." He pulled out his wallet and gave him a $50. "In fact, here's some money for a hotel room. You two can play your little sex games to your heart's content all you want there."

Stefan smiled as he took the money. "Thanks, Damon."

"Whatever, just get the hell out of here so I can work," said Damon. "And don't be calling me from the police station later either. I don't want to deal with that."

Stefan placed his hand on his chest, pretending like he had been shot. "Oh, that hurts, Damon. That really hurts. Why do you treat me like this?"

"Mainly because you insist on being the bane of my existence," said Damon. "Now, get going before I have to push you out myself."

_That Same Moment..._

Elena got off the elevator at the third floor and headed down the hall to the apartment she had been instructed to go to. When she had called earlier, she did detect a sexy tone to the guy's voice. Great, she hadn't even met the guy yet and already she was falling head over heels in love. _Easy, Elena,_ her mind scolded her. _You're just going to pose for the guy, not marry him. Besides, for all you know, he's probably gay, or has a girlfriend._

When she reached 3J, Elena took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few minutes, the door opened and she found herself looking into perhaps the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. Before she could stop herself, she then looked down and noticed that Bonnie wasn't kidding about the guy being hot. So hot, in fact, it took all the strength she had not to throw herself at him and touch that body of his while kissing his lips savagely.

Clearing her throat, she said, trying to shake her fantasy, "Hi. I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm looking for Damon Salvatore."

The man who owned those gorgeous blue eyes and sexy body nodded. "You've come to the right place. I'm Damon Salvatore." He stepped back, opening the door further. "Come on in. Excuse the mess, I was getting set up."

Elena nodded as she walked into the apartment. "It's okay. I live in a dorm, so I'm used to messes."

Damon watched as Elena walked into the apartment, trying not to notice just how beautiful she was. She was ten times more beautiful than Katherine, that was for sure. What he wouldn't give to have her naked in his bed, hearing her scream his name as she came in his arms.

"I brought a change of clothes."

Her voice brought him out of his reverie. "What?"

"I said I brought a change of clothes," she said. "I came from school and I wasn't sure if you wanted me to wear anything specific, so I brought something half way decent for the pictures."

"Oh, okay," said Damon. "There's a bathroom down the hall, so you can change in there. Take your time, I'll just finish getting ready."

Elena nodded and went toward the bathroom. As she walked away, Damon caught himself undressing her with his eyes. _Get a hold of yourself, damn it,_ he thought. _She's just going to pose for you, nothing more. For you all know, she could already have a boyfriend._

After a few minutes, Elena came out of the bathroom in a sleeveless blue dress that she hadn't worn since her prom. As she made her way to where Damon was waiting, she ran into a guy who looked like he was plain next to Damon. In fact, he kind of reminded her of Matt.

"Hey," he said. "You must be the young lady my brother told me was coming by."

Elena nodded. "That's right. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Stefan Salvatore. I'm just heading out to meet my girlfriend, but it was nice to meet you, Elena."

Before Elena could say anything else, Stefan walked past her and out of the apartment. She didn't know that Damon shared this place with anyone, let alone his brother. She figured that he lived here alone. Deciding that it wasn't important, she went to find Damon, who had just got everything in perfect order.

Hearing her approach him, Damon turned around and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her in that dress. _Damn, she's a goddess,_ he thought. _I never expected to meet someone with beauty like hers. A body like that deserves to be worshipped._

"Is this good enough?"

Her question snapped him out of his stupor. "Oh, yes, perfect."

Elena raised an eyebrow, but walked past him and got ready to pose. Damon got his camera into focus and snapped the first shot. He couldn't get over just how beautiful she was. It was as if he had dreamed a woman like Elena Gilbert into reality.

"Okay, let's see if I can get some shots of you on the couch."

Elena wasn't sure which couch he meant until she saw a sofa he had placed into the set. She sat down and awaited her next round of instructions.

_Several Hours Later..._

The time seemed to tick by quick, and soon the session was over and Elena had changed back into her ordinary clothes. She had been the perfect model and Damon enjoyed the shots he had gotten of her. He wished that she didn't have to leave, but he knew that she had priorities, with school and everything else.

"I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule for me, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smiled at her. "You don't have to be formal with me. Please, call me Damon."

Elena nodded. "Okay, Damon. I really enjoyed being your model."

"Would you consider being my model full-time?" said Damon. "I know that being a student doesn't allow for much time, but would you?"

"I suppose," said Elena. "You're a great photographer to work with and I liked my pictures very much."

She went to reach for the doorknob, but Damon grabbed her hand and before he could stop himself, he captured her lips in his in a scorching kiss that seemed to envelop them both. After some hesitation, Elena returned his kiss and although she barely knew him, he made her feel comfortable.

After a few minutes, Elena pulled away, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Good night, Damon."

That being said, she exited the apartment. Damon stood there after she was gone, licking his lips and tasting the remnants of Elena, while also feeling himself getting hard. Oh boy, something told him that was this was going to be a roller coaster ride he wouldn't soon forget.

**Note: Long chapter, huh? I had a lot to put in here.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: What's next, you ask? Well, I'm not going to spoil anything, you're just going to have read along and find out what I've got in store for Delena. **

**Without further ado, I present the next chapter of "Picture Perfect."**

_Virginia State University – Tuesday Morning_

Elena couldn't help but be all smiles as she woke up her dorm room. She was still reliving the events of last night. More importantly, she remembered that scorching kiss with the sexy Damon Salvatore. Although she hadn't expected that to happen with a guy she barely knew, it was still memorable. Bonnie was right, he certainly did put Matt to shame.

Sighing, she went to the bathroom to shower and as she washed herself, she could've sworn that she felt Damon wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck and then moving up to her ear to whisper words of love as she ran her fingers through his silky, short black hair. The impact of this fantasy caused her breasts to become hard and heavy and she could've sworn she felt moisture between her legs that wasn't the water from the shower.

God, what was it about Damon that was making her feel this way? She had just gotten out of a bad relationship and already she was ready to jump into the arms of another man. It made her feel dirty, and yet at the same time, it made her feel good. Could it be that she had met her soul mate last night and didn't realize it?

Elena sighed again as she turned off the water and stepped out, drying her off with the towel, after which she stepped into the room, where she was greeted by the smiling face of Bonnie.

"How did it go last night? I want the juicy details."

Elena rolled her eyes, but decided to indulge her friend. "It was great. I had a lot of fun. Damon was a wonderful photographer to work with, and the pictures he took were tasteful." She hesitated with the part where they kissed before she walked out. Did she dare reveal that piece of information?

"What else happened?" said Bonnie. "Come on, don't stop."

Elena bit her lip. "Well, before I left, we...sort of kissed. He grabbed my hand as I reached for the doorknob and then kissed me."

Bonnie blinked and then smiled again. "You kissed him back, right?"

"Yeah, after I hesitated for a second," said Elena. "I'm telling you, Bonnie, his kiss was nothing like Matt's. In fact, they were the kind of kisses you read about in romance novels." She licked her lips and trembled slightly. They still tasted like Damon, even after a shower. "I'd hate to say it, but I think I might have met my soul mate last night and didn't realize it."

"Sure sounds like it from the way you described the kiss," said Bonnie. "So, do you think you'll see him again?"

"I guess," said Elena. "I told him that I'd be his model full-time."

"You know what that means, right?" said Bonnie. "You guys will be together all the time and that could lead to something big. Think about it, Elena. Your break-up with Matt couldn't have come at a better time. All roads are pointing to Damon, and I suggest you follow them."

Elena didn't know what to say to that. What if Bonnie was right? This could turn into something serious the more time she spent with Damon, not that she objected to it. He definitely had the body of an Adonis and hair she would love to run her fingers through, as well as eyes so blue she could lose herself in them and lips she couldn't wait to kiss again. _Face it, Elena,_ she thought. _You're falling fast for Damon Salvatore. Not even Matt made you feel this way._

_Later that Day..._

Damon pulled his car into the parking lot of the university, armed with a bouquet of roses he had picked up at the florist on the way. He had been thinking about Elena all day and decided that if he was going to get to know her, he would have to ask her out. It had been three years since he had actually been with a woman. At that time, he was dating a woman by the name of Rose Hamilton. He had been set to ask her to marry him when she died tragically in a car accident on the way to the restaurant. After her death, he swore that he'd never let himself love again. That is, until Elena Gilbert had come into his life.

He was extra handsome today, dressed in a gray shirt, black pants, and black shoes. In fact, he was getting looks from the students that were walking around, especially some of the sorority girls. Of course, Damon ignored them, since he wasn't here to see them.

It wasn't long until he found Elena. She was coming out of the student center, followed by another girl. _Must be her friend,_ he thought. _Okay, Damon, play it cool._

Clearing his throat, he approached her and smiled. "Hey, Elena."

Elena blinked. "Hi, Damon. What brings you here?" She noticed the roses. "Are...Are those for me?"

"They sure are. I picked them up at the florist on my way here," he replied. "I know that you didn't expect to see me here, but I wanted to talk to you." He looked around at the students that were still staring at him. "In a more private place, preferably. The looks I'm getting from everyone aren't exactly comfortable."

Elena nodded. "Okay." She pointed to a building across from the student center. "That building over there seems like the perfect place. Nobody seems to be going there, so we'll have privacy to talk."

Damon nodded and followed her to the building in question. Sure enough, there weren't any students hanging around, which meant they could talk without the risk of someone listening in. Once they were inside, Damon spoke first.

"Elena, I know that this is sudden, but I have to get it off my chest. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what it is, but ever since last night, it was as if I can't shake the memory of you, especially the kiss."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too." She cleared her throat. "I've got to be honest, though, Damon, I didn't expect anything like this. I just got out of a bad relationship and I wasn't looking for a rebound. He cheated on me with this brunette slut named April and it cut me to the core. Then, I meet you and that kiss we had made me forget him altogether."

"The guy obviously didn't deserve you if he chose that other girl over you," said Damon. "Though, if it looked like I was taking advantage of you, I can assure you that I wasn't."

"No, you weren't," said Elena. "In fact, Bonnie encouraged me to let loose and forget about my break-up." She sighed. "I would like to get to know you better, Damon. I don't know why, but I feel like if I don't at least give you a chance, I could be missing out on something."

Damon smiled. "That's good, because I'd like to get to know you too." He handed her the bouquet. "Would it be too forward to ask you to dinner this weekend?"

Elena returned his smile as she took the roses from him. "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up here or we can meet at my apartment."

"I think meeting you at your apartment would be better," said Elena. "I don't want Bonnie or my other roommate to jump you. At least at your apartment, there's no risk of that."

Damon smiled again and pulled her into his arms, capturing her lips in a kiss that was just as scorching as last night. Elena returned the kiss without hesitation. She was definitely looking forward to this weekend and getting to know Damon, just as much as Damon was looking forward to getting know her.

_Goodbye, Matt Donovan, hello, Damon Salvatore,_ she thought.

**Note: There you have it, Chapter 3 of "Picture Perfect" is done. Makes you forward to their first date, doesn't it?**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, except things are about to get good for Delena.**

**ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

_Virginia State University – Saturday Night_

Elena admired her reflection in the mirror as she applied her make-up. Tonight, she was going on her first date with Damon, and she trembled with delight. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached to her thighs, black stockings, and black patent leather pumps, complete with small gold hoop earrings. She was pretty sure that Damon wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her all night, but then again, that was the point.

Bonnie watched her and smiled. "You look fabulous in that dress, Elena. Damon is going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and then we'd be spending the evening in the hospital instead at a fancy restaurant."

"But, seriously, girl, you look great," said Bonnie. "I must say, Damon definitely has good taste."

"He does, doesn't he?" said Elena. "I've been looking forward to this evening all week, and believe me, I wouldn't miss it for all the gold in Fort Knox." She looked at her watch. "Shit, I'm going to be late. I told Damon I'd meet him at his place at 7:00, and it's 6:45. I've got fifteen minutes to get there."

She grabbed her jacket and purse and exited the dorm, hoping that she could get to Damon's with plenty of time to spare.

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – 6:59 PM_

It was almost 7:00 by the time Elena arrived at Damon's apartment and, using the key she had found hidden under a fake rock on a table outside the door, she opened the door and had to shield her eyes from what she saw when she walked in. There was Stefan on the couch, having sex with a woman she guessed was his girlfriend.

"Oh God, couldn't you do that in the bedroom, like normal couples?"

Her voice caused Stefan to look up from his girlfriend. He smirked at her reaction. _Poor thing, she must still be a virgin,_ he thought.

"Well, hello, Elena," he said, the smirk still on his face as he spoke. "Can I interest you in joining us? It's really fun."

Elena shook her head, keeping her eyes shielded. "Hell no!"

Stefan's girlfriend looked at her and smiled. "You must be Elena. We heard so much about you from Damon. I'm Katherine, Stefan's girlfriend, by the way."

Elena removed her hand from her eyes in time to get a glimpse of Katherine. She gasped when she saw they looked alike. How the hell was that possible? She heard about people having a twin somewhere, but this was bizarre.

Damon heard what was going on and came out of his room. When he saw Stefan and Katherine naked on the couch, as well as Elena's reaction, he clenched his fist to keep his temper in check, although he was pissed.

"Stefan, what the hell is wrong with you?" he growled. "I told you to behave yourself."

Stefan looked indignant. "How was I supposed to know that she was going to walk in on us? I tried to tell Katherine that we should take this into my room, but we never got that far."

Damon growled. "Apparently. Get your asses out of my sight before I kick them out myself." He took out his wallet and threw a $50 bill at them. "Here, go spend the night at a hotel. In fact, I think it's high time you found your own place to live. Maybe Katherine will let you live with _her_."

Stefan's indignant look changed to a smile. "Funny you should mention that, Damon, because Katherine just asked me to move in with her before we got down and dirty, and I accepted."

Damon should've been relieved, but he was too angry to care. Quickly, he took Elena's arm and escorted her out of the apartment before things got any more disturbing. Once they were a good distance away, he sighed before looking at Elena.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. My brother doesn't know when to control himself sometimes."

Elena shook her head. "No, I should've been prepared for what I was about to see. I mean, in my senior year of high school, I walked in on Bonnie and my brother, Jeremy. Guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was." She then noticed what Damon was wearing: white shirt, black blazer, black pants, and black shoes. "You look great, Damon."

Grateful for the change in subject, Damon looked at Elena and his heart nearly skipped several beats when he saw her in that dress. "You look beautiful. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you tonight to make sure some idiot doesn't try and take what's mine."

_Cafe Alexander – One Hour Later_

Elena was in awe of the restaurant as soon as Damon escorted her in. She had never been to a place quite as elegant before in her life. In fact, she felt like a princess. Damon noticed her facial expressions and he smiled for the first time all evening.

"Like what you see, darling?"

Elena nodded. "Oh, yes, definitely. Damon, how can you afford a place like this?"

"I make a lot of money off my pictures," he replied. "Many of the museums that have bought them and magazines that have printed them paid me quite handsomely." He pulled out the chair for her. "Ladies first, Elena."

Elena smiled at this and sat down in the chair. Damon certainly was a gentleman compared to his brother, that was certain. She maintained her smile as she watched him take his seat across from hers. Once seated, Damon took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "You really do look beautiful, Elena."

Elena smiled again. "Thank you. I've been looking forward to being with you all week."

"So have I," said Damon. "Believe me, I'm going to make this the best night of your life." He reached into his pocket with his free hand. "Before I forget, I got something for you."

"Damon, you really didn't have to do that," said Elena. "Taking me out to a fancy restaurant is more than enough."

"I wanted to," said Damon. "A beautiful woman like you deserves to have nice things." He pulled out a long, velvet box and handed it to Elena, letting go of her hand so that she had both hands free. "Here, open it. You'll like it, I promise. If not, I could always take it back."

Elena wanted to protest further, but decided against it. She picked up the box and opened it to reveal a diamond necklace, making her gasp. "Holy shit."

"See? I told you that you'd like it," said Damon. "Like I said before, a beautiful woman like you deserves to have nice things." He got up from his chair. "Allow me."

Elena didn't know what to say as Damon removed the necklace from the box and gently placed it around her neck. This was more than she had ever hoped for. Matt would never have taken her to fancy places like this one. The only places he ever took her to were burger joints and even that got old after a while.

"Damon, it's beautiful. I love it."

Damon smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck, sending shivers up her spine. "Just like the woman wearing it."

All through the evening, Damon and Elena enjoyed themselves. The dinner they had was spectacular as well: Elena had the Shrimp Alfredo and Damon had filet mignon, something he hadn't had in a while. After they ate, Damon noticed that the band was playing a slow song and he got up from his chair, reaching his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Elena smiled at him. "Of course."

She got up from her chair and took his hand, after which he led her out onto the dance floor, pulling her close to him as they swayed to the music. Elena was impressed by how good a dancer Damon was. It was as if he had been trained long ago and his graceful moves were still there. _I'll say this for Damon, he's everything Matt wasn't. God, where has this sexy man been all my life?_

As they danced, Damon kissed her passionately, feeling the heat rising within him. Elena returned the kiss and felt the same heat. She wondered what else he was capable of besides being a great dancer a hell of a kisser.

_Later that Night..._

It was close to 11:00 when Damon and Elena arrived back the apartment. When they walked in, they were relieved that Stefan and Katherine were nowhere to be seen. The last thing they needed was to see them go another round on the couch.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Damon," said Elena after a while. "Everything about it was like a dream come true." She sighed. "I wish this night would never end."

Damon smirked at that. "It doesn't have to. Stefan and Katherine aren't here, so we've got the place to ourselves." He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips with his in a scorching kiss, after which he pulled away slightly to whisper her lips, "Let me make love to you, Elena."

Elena was so dazed by the kiss that she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so she nodded, which earned her a smile from Damon, who lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his room, where he kicked the door shut with his heel, locking it soon afterward to ensure their privacy. His king size bed certainly looked inviting and he couldn't wait to get Elena in it.

He carried her over to the bed, where he laid her down gently before removing his blazer and tossing it to the floor. After this, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly and sensually so that Elena could enjoy the view. Elena licked her lips as she watched him, eager to get her hands on the beautifully sculpted chest that came into focus after the last button was opened. Once he had gotten his shirt off, Damon kissed her hotly, climbing on top of her and moaning as he felt her hands on his chest. God, Rose never attracted him the way Elena did, her actions were evidence enough of that.

Not wanting her to have all the fun, Damon ran his hands up and down her body, memorizing her every curve. He then undid the back of her dress, moaning again as he felt her delicate skin underneath. Eager for more, he pulled the dress up over Elena's head and undid the clasps of her bra, freeing her breasts from their prison. Pulling away from her lips, Damon kissed both breasts, cupping them gently in his hands and teasing the nipples with his thumbs.

Elena let out a scream of pleasure as she felt what Damon was doing to her. His touch was gentle and it made her tremble in ecstasy at the way he was slowly making love to her. She kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around Damon's waist while running her fingers through his hair, which felt like black velvet against her skin. Moaning happily as he felt Elena's fingers in his hair, Damon then kissed the valley between her breasts and kissed down her body, slowly removing her stockings. He felt himself getting hard to the point of pain as he did this, eager to be inside her. However, he wanted to have a little fun first, get her ready for him. Gently removing her legs from his waist, Damon licked his lips at the sight of the most private part of her body, the part of her that was aching the most for him.

Grabbing her hips, he gently began to lick her and taste her juices. Damn, she tasted good, like honey. Elena screamed in pleasure again and jerked upon impact, which made Damon smirk evilly at her, his blue eyes sparkling with love.

"You like that, baby?"

"Oh God, yes," she replied. "Please, Damon, just take me now. I can't stand it. Make me feel a woman. Make me feel whole."

"You must really be eager, aren't you?" said Damon. "It would be rude of me to refuse a lady."

He removed his pants and shoes before thrusting into her, slowly because she was a virgin and he knew that the first time for a woman was uncomfortable because it was new. So, wanting to make her first time as pleasurable for her as possible, Damon kept a steady pace with every thrust. Elena pulled him down for a kiss as she followed his movements exactly.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon gently stroked Elena's cheek with his finger as he held her under the sheets of his bed. They had spent the last two hours in pure ecstasy and it had been the best two hours of their lives. He knew now that he loved her. He loved her with every beat of his heart and swore that he ever met the asshole who had hurt her, he'd break him with his bare hands and not care if the slut he had slept with was watching.

"I love you, Elena. I may not have known you for very long, but I'm already in love with you."

Elena smiled. "I love you too, Damon. I'll never stop loving you."

**Note: Whew! That was long, huh? Well, I wasn't tired for some reason, so I went with it.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Here's Chapter 5 of "Picture Perfect." No spoilers, except the action takes place the next day.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! ^_^**

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – Sunday Morning_

Elena stretched as she awoke the next morning and smiled to find that she was still in Damon's bed, sighing as she remembered their evening together last night and how they made love right here in this very bed. Her smile faded when she rolled over to see that Damon's side was empty. Before she could figure out where he had gone, she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. Smiling, Elena threw on Damon's shirt and walked out of the room.

Sure enough, she found him standing at the stove and cooking breakfast, pancakes by the looks of it. Maintaining her smile, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms gently around his waist, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, sexy."

Damon smiled as he felt her body against him and the kiss she planted on his cheek. "Good morning, yourself." He kissed her forehead. "Sorry I left you, but I wanted to make breakfast for us. I originally wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, but we'll have to have it out here."

"You don't have to apologize, Damon," said Elena. "I'd never be angry at you. You're so damn sexy, I wouldn't be able to stay angry anyway."

With that, she kissed his cheek again and then walked off to look at the pictures on the walls. She was impressed by how amazing they were and as she looked at them, she felt like she was actually there. Damon was certainly talented, because he knew how to capture the emotion of the people and the beauty of the places he took pictures of.

From his place at the stove, Damon watched as Elena looked at the pictures. He couldn't get over how good his shirt looked on her. _I'll probably never wash it because I'm afraid her scent will disappear,_ he thought.

Elena went to the table in time for him to turn off the stove and dish the food out. She licked her lips at the aroma and helped herself to three.

"I was just admiring your work," she said. "You're very talented."

Damon smiled again and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, love. I put a lot of work and effort into what I do. I make sure I capture the essence of the place I'm in and the emotion of the person. That sets me apart from other photographers. True, they do good work, but a lot of the time, they don't take the time to actually pay attention to what's around them."

Elena nodded as she took a bite of the pancakes on her plate. "I also saw a few pictures of this woman."

Damon's smile faded when she mentioned that. He had meant to take those down, but could never bring himself to. "That was my first girlfriend, Rose Hamilton. I took those when we started dating."

"You must've really loved her." Elena wasn't jealous, but she was interested in what he had to say.

Damon nodded. "I did. In fact, I was going to ask her to marry me, but it wasn't to be."

"What happened?" said Elena. "Did she break up with you?"

"Worse, she died," said Damon. "It was Valentine's Day and it was snowing. I tried to tell her that the conditions were too treacherous to drive and that I'd come for her, but she insisted on driving and that she'd meet me at the restaurant. Little did I know that was the last time I'd ever speak to her, because some drunk asshole miscalculated a turn and rammed into her car. By the time the paramedics got to her, it was too late. She was pronounced dead at the scene."

Elena placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Damon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you talk about her. I should've known better."

Damon shook his head. "No, it's okay. I haven't spoken about that night to anyone and it wasn't doing me any good to keep it bottled up inside. I was so devastated that for the past three years since it happened, I swore that I'd never love again." He smiled at Elena. "Then, I met you and everything changed. You taught me how to love again and for that I'm grateful."

Elena returned his smile and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you, Damon, and I'd do anything for you. Just say the word and it'll be done."

Damon returned her kiss. "Just love me with everything you've got, that's all I ask. I promise that I'll never hurt you the way your ex did. You don't have to worry about me cheating on you because I love you and only you." He licked his lips at the sight of her in his shirt. "I like the way my shirt looks on you."

"Thank you, baby," said Elena. "You know, when I was showering in my dorm room, I could've sworn you were there with me, because I felt your arms around me and your lips on my neck, as well as words of love being whispered into my ear."

Damon felt himself getting hard again and traced his finger down her chest. "I could make that happen for you, Elena. Say the word and we'll be in that shower together so fast, you won't have time to blink."

Elena trembled as she felt his finger on her chest and panted at his words. She didn't give a verbal reply, just pulled him closer and kissed him hotly, jumping out of her chair and into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Damon returned her kiss and, forgetting all about the breakfast, carried her to the bathroom, shutting the door before sitting her down on the toilet and removing his shirt from her body, her breasts responding to his touch.

Elena leaned forward and untied his robe, making it drop to the floor, after which she kissed and licked his chest, feeling herself getting wet with every lick. Damon turned on the water in the shower and they stepped inside. Once the curtain was drawn, Damon took her into his arms, kissing her lips hotly as he ran his hands all over her body. Elena returned his kiss and ran her fingers through his hair, which still felt like black velvet, even when wet.

As he felt her fingers in his hair once again, Damon left her lips to kiss her neck and gently nibble the delicate flesh with his teeth to raise her level of pleasure. Elena panted again and then screamed out in pure bliss.

Damon smiled against her neck. "That's right, Elena, let the pleasure overtake you. Scream for me, scream my name, let me know who's giving you this pleasure."

No sooner did he say that than Elena screamed again. "Oh, Damon!"

As she screamed out his name, Damon kissed her neck again, feeling the vibration against his lips. He then gently pushed her up against the wall, entering her and thrusting against her before letting out a pleasurable scream of his own. God, he could never get enough of this dark-haired angel in his arms. She was beautiful, sexy, and everything he ever wanted. He swore in that moment that he would hold on to her and never let go. She meant the world to him and he'd do everything in his power to protect her.

"_Te amo,_ _cara mia._"

Elena smiled. "You speak Italian?"

"A little bit, yes," said Damon. "I learned it from my mother when I was younger. What I just said means, 'I love you, my darling.' It felt right and if it's all right with you, I'm going to use _cara mia_, which by itself means, 'my darling,'as my nickname for you."

"You can call me _cara mia _ all you want," said Elena. "I like it. In fact, I love it. I think Italian is a beautiful language, especially when it's you who's speaking it."

Damon smiled and kissed her tenderly, savoring the moment between them.

**Note: There you go, guys, another chapter of "Picture Perfect" done. Why do I get the feeling Matt is going to show up later on and try to make trouble?**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, but let's just say Damon is going to have an opportunity to defend Elena's honor.**

_Virginia State University – Monday Morning_

The weekend seemed to fly by and now it was time for Elena to return to school. She enjoyed her time with Damon and learned some things about him, including the fact that he was a great kisser, a wonderful dancer, and an amazing lover. There was nothing about him that she didn't love, and she was grateful he had come into her life.

She snuggled against his chest in the front seat of his car, hoping to get some more of his scent before she had to leave him. Damon smiled at her.

"Calm down, _cara mia_," he said with a chuckle. "It's not like we're not going to see each other again."

"I know, but you just smell so sexy, and I want to at least steal a sample of it to tide me over until we do," she replied. "Plus, I want to make Bonnie jealous, even though she's still dating my brother."

Damon laughed and as soon as he pulled into the parking lot, he pulled her into his arms and said against her lips, "If you want something to tide you over until you see me again, how about I give you this?"

Elena didn't get to reply, because Damon's lips captured hers in a deep, passionate kiss that sent shivers down her spine and up his. She eagerly returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. She found that this was one of her favorite things on his body to touch, the first being his chest.

After a few minutes, Elena pulled away, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Walk me to the residence hall? I really don't want to walk there by myself."

Damon nodded. "Anything for my angel."

He kissed her once more and then got out on his side before going to her side and opening the door, helping her out. Although he knew they'd attract attention, he didn't care as long as they were together.

As they approached the residence hall, Elena gasped when she saw a familiar face by the entrance. What the hell was Matt doing here? Didn't attend college on the other side of town? Damon noticed her shock.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"See that guy over there?" she replied. "It's my ex-boyfriend, Matt."

"The one who cheated on you with April?"

Elena nodded. "The very same. I don't know what he's doing here. He goes to school on the other side of town, so for him to come here, it can't be anything good."

"I don't like it either," said Damon. "But, you know that I'll defend you, Elena."

Elena nodded again and smiled at him. "I know, and that's what I'm counting on in case things get ugly."

Matt saw her and immediately went over to her. "Hey, Elena."

Elena scowled at him. "What are you doing here, Matt? I told you that I want nothing more to do with you. What part of that was lost on you?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Oh, now you want to talk?" said Elena. "That privilege was taken away from you when you chose that slut, April, over me. We're not together anymore, so I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to."

Damon kept quiet and let Elena do the talking. He was impressed by the way things were going so far. However, he knew that things would change, so he made sure he was ready to come to her aid.

"Elena, I told you that April meant nothing to me," said Matt. "I didn't mean to sleep with her." He sighed. "I miss you. I miss us."

"Us?" said Elena. "There is no 'us.' Not anymore. I've moved on."

"But, I still love you," said Matt. "Please, I know that you think I don't deserve another chance, but I want us to get back together."

Elena was getting impatient with him now. "Why? You treated me like dog shit the whole time I was dating you. That ship has sailed, Matt, and I'm afraid it's left you at the dock. You've have your chance and you've blown it. As I said before, I have a new boyfriend now and I sure as hell don't need an asshole like you ruining my life."

Matt then got angry and slapped Elena hard across her face, knocking her off her feet. She brought her hand up to her nose and saw that it was bleeding. Damon saw what Matt had done and grabbed him by the shirt collar, growling at him as his blue eyes glistened with rage.

"You little shit, you had no right to hurt her like that!"

Matt glared at the other man. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Elena's new boyfriend."

"Is that so?" said Matt. "Well, Elena wants to be your whore, that's her problem. She's damaged goods anyway."

Hearing him talk about Elena like that really pissed Damon off and growling again, he punched Matt in the face, knocking out a few of his teeth and possibly breaking his nose. Matt then lunged Damon to defend himself, but Damon was too quick, and landed a swift kick in Matt's groin.

Elena watched all this from where she was sitting, seeing how fiercely Damon was fighting Matt for her honor. _Wow, he's really letting Matt have it,_ she thought. _It's like a fight scene in a romance novel, where the hero battles the villain for the love of the maiden._

Damon continued to deliver blow after blow until Matt had a broken arm, a busted rib, a black eye, a broken nose, several missing teeth and a searing pain in his groin. Damon showed no remorse at the condition the punk was in. He had insulted him by hitting Elena and for that, he had to suffer the consequences.

He made Matt look him in the face and said, "You're lucky that I'm not going to kill you for what you've done. Now, listen to me and listen good. Get your ass back to your school and leave Elena alone. She's not a whore and she never will be. I can give her more than you ever did. If I ever catch you around here again, I won't be so generous. Do you understand me?"

Matt looked at Damon, then to Elena, and then back to Damon. "Yeah, you can have her. It was a waste of time coming here anyway."

With that, Damon let him go and Matt hobbled back to his car. Once he was gone, Damon rushed to Elena and knelt by her side, hugging her to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to help stop the bleeding.

"It's all right now, _cara mia_. He's never going to bother you again."

"Thank you, Damon," she said. "You really taught Matt a lesson." She took the handkerchief from him and placed it on her nose. "You're my hero."

"Well, I said I'd defend you and I meant it," said Damon. "Nobody hurts my woman and gets away with it." He picked her up bridal style as he stood up. "Come on, I'll take you to see the nurse. I don't want you going to class with your nose in that condition."

Elena didn't protest, just let Damon carry her toward the campus medical center. She felt safe this way and was glad to be rid of Matt. She didn't know what she would've done if Damon hadn't been there to defend her, even though she probably would've been able to handle the situation herself. Still, it was good that she had a valiant man like Damon Salvatore to be her hero whenever she needed one.

**Note: There, Chapter 6 of "Picture Perfect" is complete. **

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, just follow along and see what I have in store for you.**

_Campus Medical Center, Virginia State University – 1 Hour After the Fight_

Bonnie was almost beside herself when she walked into the campus medical center. She had heard from other students about a fight that broken out and that made her worry about Elena, so she rushed half way across the campus to find her. She found her friend in an exam room when she entered the building. Concerned, she went to see her.

"Elena, are you okay?"

Elena nodded as she looked at the other girl. "Bonnie, you don't have to be so worried about me. I'm fine, really."

"Does sitting in an exam room in the medical center qualify as being fine?" said Bonnie. "What happened? Tell me."

"Matt was here," said Elena. "He claimed that he missed me and wanted to get back together with me. I told him that I've moved on and then he slaps me so hard across my face that my nose started bleeding."

Bonnie nodded. At least she knew why her friend was in that condition. "Okay, but how did you make the walk across campus?"

"I brought her here."

Damon's voice startled Bonnie half way out of her skin. She turned to face him Before she could say anything, he continued, "You must be Bonnie. Elena has told me about you. I'm Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "It's nice to finally meet you, Damon. Elena told me about you too. Well, only about the session she went to, but she did tell me about you." Curiously, she added, "So, what brings you here?"

"He was bringing me back," said Elena. "Remember the date I was getting ready for? Well, I wound up spending the rest of the weekend with him."

Bonnie looked at Elena, then at Damon, and then back to Elena. "You mean you two..."

Elena nodded. "That's right." She smiled at Damon. "And it was the most beautiful thing I ever experienced."

"I can't believe this," said Bonnie. "Girl, you're going to have to tell me every last juicy detail later, because I'm _dying _to hear about this. You can't just tell me snippets and expect me to know all about it. I need more."

Elena shook her head, ignoring the slight headache she had from the nosebleed. "Bonnie, relax. I promise that I'll tell you everything. Just let me rest first. Don't forget, I'm still recovering from what Matt did."

Bonnie noticed the puffiness of her nose. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Almost forgot about that for a second there."

Elena smiled and then said to Damon, "Damon, you really don't have to stay. Bonnie will take it from here."

Damon nodded. "All right." He approached her, gently hugged her and kissed her tenderly. "I'll call you later, okay?" He kissed her again. "I love you, Elena."

Elena returned his kiss. "I love you too, baby." She gently nibbled on his bottom lip. "Thank you for defending my honor. You're so tough and brave. Not to mention that even when you're fighting, you're undeniably sexy."

"I'll remember that the next time we're together, _cara mia_," said Damon. "And I'll also have something very special planned for us." He saw that she was about to ask what it was. "Ah, ah, ah, it's a surprise. You'll have to find out for yourself."

He kissed her one more time before winking at Bonnie and walking out of the room. Elena watched him leave and her heart nearly skipped several beats at the way his hot body moved. She didn't know what he could possibly have planned for them the next they were together, but that didn't mean she couldn't anticipate it.

"Holy shit, that is one sexy piece of man," said Bonnie. "Elena, you have no idea just how lucky you are to have someone like him in your life. If I were you, I'd latch onto him and never let him go. Do you realize how many girls would kill to have a man like Damon Salvatore as their boyfriend?"

"Oh, I know I'm lucky to have him," said Elena. "He's the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man I've ever met. It's a shame that I didn't meet him sooner." She sighed. "Still, there's nothing about him I don't love."

Bonnie nodded. "I could imagine." She helped Elena off the exam room table. "Come on, let's get back to the dorm. After what you went through, you're going to need some rest. When you're feeling up to it, I'm definitely going to want to hear about your weekend with Damon. Like I said, I want to know every last juicy detail."

"Definitely," said Elena. "I'll make sure that you know everything."

Bonnie smiled and she placed one of Elena's arms around her shoulder, after which she led her out of the campus medical center, anticipating the details of the weekend.

**Note: I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm about ready to crash, so I'll end Chapter 7 here.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, but I will say that the action takes place a week after Chapter 7. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – 1 Week Later_

Damon licked his lips as he got everything set up. So far, he had gotten the rose petals strewn around the apartment, and lit a few strawberry scented candles. To add to the ambiance, he was wearing nothing but a robe and boxers. Tonight, he was going to do what he hadn't done since Rose died: take boudoir pictures. He loved everything about Elena's body and ever since he had seen how beautiful she was in the first pictures he had taken of her, he wanted to bring that beauty out even more.

He was just finishing up when he heard the extra key being placed in the door. Looking up at the clock, Damon saw that it was 7:00, the time he and Elena agreed on. When Elena walked into the apartment, she was in awe at the sight she beheld and her nose caught the sweet smell of strawberry. She didn't have to guess what was going to happen, because she saw Damon in his silk robe and boxers.

"I take this is the 'something special' you have planned for us, Damon?"

Damon smiled at her, approached her, and embraced her, kissing her passionately. He pulled back a few minutes later and whispered against her lips, "Indeed it is, _cara mia_. I thought it would be fun to take some boudoir pictures."

Elena smiled against his lips. "Sounds good to me. I figured that when you told me to bring something sexy to change into that you were in the mood for taking pictures that captured my wild side now that I've embraced it."

"We're going to have fun tonight, I promise," said Damon. "We'll get some great pictures and have a little celebration in my room afterward."

Elena giggled and kissed him once more before heading to the bathroom to get changed. Damon smirked as he watched her go and could already feel himself getting hard. Being around Elena was really having an effect on him, but in a good way. As he had told her last week, she had taught him to love again and he was forever in her debt. He felt like he had known her all his life, and he hoped to marry her one day. Since he knew that she still had her education to think about, he'd have to bide his time before he took that step.

A few minutes later, Elena came out in a black lace bra and silky black panties. The sight of her like that nearly drove Damon mad with love and lust. He was tempted to just forgo the pictures and make love to her right then and there, but he reminded himself that the pictures came first, and then they'd make love.

"What do you think, baby?"

Damon licked his lips again. "You look scrumptious, Elena."

Elena smiled. "Thank you. Now, let's get right to the pictures before we change our minds and skip to the celebrating."

"Right away, love," said Damon. "The sooner we take the pictures, the sooner we can lose the underwear."

Elena smiled again and went over to the couch, where she laid on her side, giving him a seductive look with her eyes. Damon grabbed the camera and proceeded in snapping the pictures, in that position and several others. Getting an idea, he gave Elena the camera.

"Here, take some of me."

"Oooh, nice," said Elena. "I think you'd pose beautifully for a boudoir picture."

"Well, there's something I haven't told you before," said Damon. "When I was younger, I was a model for fashion magazines. I think I can expand my horizons a bit and dabble in posing for boudoir pictures." He winked at her. "You'll be getting a copy, that's a guarantee. Just like I'll be getting a copy of yours."

"Interesting," said Elena. "I guess I'm in the presence of greatness then." She licked her lips. "All right, let's see that sexy body of yours pose for the camera."

Damon smiled and posed as Elena snapped picture after picture, getting hot as she did. It took all the strength she had not to drop the camera, jump onto that couch with him, and ride him like a broncho at a rodeo.

_2 Hours Later_

Elena smiled as they looked at the pictures through the window on the digital camera. Every shot had come out great. She especially liked the shots she had gotten of Damon. He was definitely a sexy beast and he wasn't kidding about being a model.

"Wow, these are great," she said. "I never thought I'd consider taking a boudoir picture."

Damon smiled at her. "And now that you've done it?"

"I feel so beautiful," said Elena. "I was right, Damon, you're very talented."

"Thank you, _cara mia_," said Damon. "You're not too bad yourself." He kissed her softly. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm ready for a little fun."

"Oh, I definitely want to have that celebration now," said Elena. "Though, instead of heading to your room, how about we celebrate right here in the living room? This couch looks too comfy to leave it. As I was taking your picture, I was tempted to jump you."

"All right, my angel, if that's what you want," said Damon. "We can stay out here."

Elena said nothing after that, just kissed him hotly, pushed him onto his back on the couch, and pulled off his robe, tossing it to the floor. Damon returned her kiss and undid the clasps of the bra, caressing her breasts as they came out, teasing the nipples with his thumbs. Elena felt what he was doing and panted as she let out a scream of pleasure. Damn, the things he could do to her body, it was beyond belief.

Damon smiled as he heard her scream. He wanted to take over, but he decided to let her play for while. When she stopped screaming, Elena kissed Damon's lips once again and then trailed kisses from his jawline to his earlobe and then to his neck, running her hands down his body and slipping off his boxers. Damon felt himself getting harder as she continued to touch him. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and pushed her onto her back on the couch, kissing her hungrily as he slid her panties down her legs, tossing them onto the floor before gliding himself into her, groaning against her lips as he began to thrust into her.

Elena ran her hands up and down his arms as she kissed him back. She felt like her body was on fire and it made her tremble with ecstasy. She pulled away from his lips and let out another scream of pleasure. Damon took advantage of this and kissed her neck, feeling the vibration against his lips. He found that he liked to kiss her neck whenever she screamed in pleasure. It helped to heighten his own.

_1 Hour Later_

Elena rested her head against Damon's chest, kissing it and tasting the sweat. They had spent the last hour making love and it was the best hour of their lives. The whole evening had been enjoyable for them and it always felt so wonderful every time they made love.

"I love you so much, Damon," she whispered against his chest. "I wouldn't trade being with you for anything in the world. To think I was going to give up on men altogether until I saw your ad."

"It's a good thing you didn't," he replied, running his fingers through her hair. "Otherwise, I never would've met you. You're come to mean so much to me in the short time we've known each other." He then got an idea. "Say, what are you doing during the holidays?"

"I don't know, probably nothing," said Elena. "I was planning on heading home to see my family, but I may not go, because Jeremy and I aren't speaking at the moment. We got into an argument just before I left to go to college and things have been weird ever since. My aunt, Jenna, has tried to get him to talk to me again, but she's failed." She sighed and then gave him a curious look. "Why? What's going on in that head of yours, Damon Salvatore?"

Damon smirked. "Let's go away together, just the two of us. We can go to Paris on my private jet and spend Christmas there."

"You have a private jet?" said Elena. "Damn, Damon, you must really make a fortune with your pictures if you have a private jet."

"Well, I did say I was paid handsomely," he replied. "So, what do you say? Would you like to go to Paris with me?"

"I'd love to," said Elena. "I've never been to Paris and I've always wanted to go."

"Well, I'm going to make your wish come true," said Damon. "I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend Christmas with than you. I promise you, you'll have the time of your life."

Elena smiled and kissed him passionately. She couldn't wait until her holiday break so that she could be with the man she loved in the most romantic city in the world.

**Note: That was long, huh? **

**ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, except that the action in this chapter takes place three months after Chapter 8. The action in the earlier chapters was in September, and it is now December. Okay, I've talked long enough. Let's get things started, shall we?**

_Virginia State University – Start of Winter Break_

"Elena, are you sure you can't come to Mystic Falls with me?"

Bonnie was finishing up the packing she had started after Thanksgiving. She was heading home to Mystic Falls to visit her grandmother and to spend time with Elena's brother, Jeremy, whom she had been dating since her senior year of high school.

"I wish I could, but Damon invited me to go to Paris with him," her friend replied. "Besides, you know that things between me and Jeremy have been weird since we got into that argument. Jenna did her best to get us to patch things up, but it's not my fault that he's so damn stubborn."

"I guess he must really be loaded if he's whisking you off to Paris for Christmas," said Bonnie. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything, I'm just saying that I'm glad that you have a boyfriend who treats you like a queen."

Elena smiled, knowing that Bonnie had a point. She and Damon have now been dating for three months and things were every bit as wonderful as it was at the start of their relationship. Elena still wore the necklace he gave her on their first date, and she even had a copy of Damon's boudoir picture, which she kissed every night before going to bed so that he could visit her in her dreams.

"He makes me happy," she said finally. "And, like you told me three months ago, I'm lucky to have him in my life and that I should latch on to him and never let go."

Bonnie smiled. "If he makes you happy, that's all that matters. Send me a postcard from Paris, okay? Better yet, send me an email to keep me posted on what you guys are doing. Except for the obvious stuff, that is."

Elena glared at the other girl. "Yeah, I'm going to send you an email every time Damon and I have sex. Honestly, Bonnie, I'm not the kind of girl who gives gory details about everything. True, I told you about our first kiss and our first date, as well as the boudoir picture thing, but that's as far as I'm going to go with the gossip."

"Okay, I'll let you have your privacy," said Bonnie. "You know I was only teasing. So, when did Damon say he wanted to meet at his place?"

"I told him I'd be by the apartment by about 10:00, since I had to finish packing," said Elena. "I'm just about to head out now." She grabbed her luggage and hugged Bonnie to her. "Have a good Christmas, Bonnie, and be safe. I want you to be in the same shape when I get back as you were when I left. And I promise to email you whenever I can."

"Sounds good to me," said Bonnie. "And I'll be sure to say hello to Jenna when I see her."

Elena smiled and letting go of her friend, she walked out of the room and out of the residence hall. As she walked toward the parking lot to find her car, she let out a little squeal of delight. She was excited. Not only because she was going to Paris, but because she was going to be in Paris with Damon Salvatore, her sexy boyfriend of three months who thought the world of her and would do anything to make her happy.

Getting in her car, Elena drove out of the campus and off to Damon's apartment.

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – That Same Moment_

Damon waited patiently for Elena to arrive, while also making sure he had the necessary arrangements made. He knew that he could rely on Mrs. Thornton, his neighbor, bring in his mail, as well as the newspaper. He also made sure that he packed his camera so that he could take pictures of the scenery. Okay, maybe not the scenery as much as Elena. With her there with him, the City of Lights would be twice as beautiful as it already was.

It was while he was still doing the checking and rechecking that he heard the key outside being used and Elena came in a few minutes later. Happy to see her, Damon went over to her, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her hello. God, how he loved her. She was the air he breathed, the love of his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her, not even for a minute.

Elena returned the kiss and pulled back to whisper against his lips, "Hey, sexy. Been waiting long?"

Damon smiled against her lips at her nickname for him. "No, not at all. I know that you had some extra things to pack, so I didn't want to rush you. Remember, this is a private jet. It's not like it's a commercial airline, where you have to rush to the airport or it leaves without you." He stepped and placed his hands on her face, gently massaging her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon," she replied. "I have a feeling that this is going to be the best Christmas ever, especially since I'm going to be spending it with you."

Damon smiled again. He felt that same way. Kissing her one more time, they walked out of the apartment and out to the front of the building, where both Elena's car and his were parked.

When they got there, Elena said, "Which car are we taking, mine or yours?"

"Mine," said Damon. "There's more space for our luggage than your car. Besides, my neighbor, Mrs. Thornton, knows one of the guys in security, and I mean _really _well, so don't worry about your car getting towed while we're gone. I trust my neighbor and when she says she'll take care of it, you bet your ass she'll take care of it."

"How old is she, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not old, I'd say she's in her late forties," said Damon. "She's a widow. Her husband died about ten years ago and since he was the love of her life, she took it really bad. In fact, if I hadn't stopped her, she would've committed suicide."

"Oh God, that's terrible," said Elena. "I guess she was fortunate that you were there for her."

"Yeah, she's a great lady," said Damon. "She was even there for me when Rose died, so I guess that made us even." He sighed. "Come on, let's get going before we freeze to death out here."

Elena nodded as she felt the nippiness in the air. God, she hated winter, even when she was little. She didn't know why, but if she had to guess, it was because it was depressing, since everything was dead and most days were cloudier than others. The snow she tolerated back then because she made snow angels and had snowball fights with Jeremy. Now, she cringed when she saw a snowflake falling out of the sky.

Quickly, she climbed into the front passenger seat of Damon's car, rubbing her hands together and blowing into her palms. Damon climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, putting the heat on so they had some relief. The plane had heating as well, so they didn't have to worry about keeping warm while airborne.

_Washington Dulles International Airport – 1 Hour Later_

Jonas Martin, Damon's personal pilot, was waiting for them as soon as they arrived at the airport. "Good morning, Mr. Salvatore. Did you have a safe drive? The weather was calling for snow."

"I'm fine, Jonas, but thanks for asking," said Damon. "I appreciate you doing this. I know that you'd much rather spend the holidays with your family than put up with me."

"It's no problem," said Jonas. "Besides, Luka and Greta are old enough to take care of themselves." He smiled when he saw Elena. "So, this must be the lovely young lady that's going to Paris with you."

Elena smiled back. "You'd win that bet. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Gilbert. I'm Jonas Martin, Damon's pilot. I'm glad that he finally found someone. I hated him all down and depressed all the time. But, knowing that you make him smile makes me smile too."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I love Damon with all my heart and I'd do anything for him. He saved me from being miserable and I taught him to love again. I guess I was in the right place at the right time."

Jonas smiled again and grabbed the luggage to take it out to the tarmac to place in the cargo hold. Damon then took Elena's hand and they followed after him, eager to get aboard the plane to head for Charles de Gaull Airport.

**Note: Okay, guys, another chapter of "Picture Perfect" complete. They will be in Paris next chapter, I promise!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Here's Chapter 10 of "Picture Perfect." No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place the next day.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_Paris, France – Next Day_

The morning sun shone through the window of the hotel room, making contact with everything in its path. Damon yawned as he awoke. He smiled as he saw that Elena was still asleep and kissed her softly. Elena slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she kissed him back. To her, nothing was better than being kissed good morning by the man she loved.

"Good morning, Damon."

"Good morning, angel," he replied.. "Sleep well?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I did. And you?"

"I slept really well, because I have you here with me," said Damon. "So, would you object to walking around the city after breakfast? I know you told me you've always wanted to see Paris, and since we're here, we might as well enjoy it."

Elena smiled again. As excited as she was to be here in Paris, what she wanted to do was stay here in bed with Damon. However, she told herself that it probably wouldn't be much of a vacation if she did that. Besides, there would be time for that later.

"I'd love to," she said. "It'll give me a chance to see the wonders of the city up close. Wonders that I've only known about from books and the movies."

Damon smiled again and kissed her. "Well, you'll have fun, I promise you."

Elena returned his kiss. "Oh, I think so too. Then again, I always have a good time when I'm with you."

_Later That Day..._

Elena was in awe of the sights of Paris as she and Damon walked through the streets. She could hardly contain her excitement, and she couldn't wait to tell Bonnie about this in her email later. Damon noticed how excited she was and smiled.

"Having fun, _cara mia_?"

"Damn straight I'm having fun," she replied. "I've never see a more beautiful city than this my entire life and the best part is that I'm here with my sexy boyfriend."

Damon fiddled around with a box in his coat pocket, wondering whether he should give it to her now or wait until Christmas. He wanted to surprise her, and yet, he wondered how she'd react to his gift. Finally, he stopped walking.

"Elena, I wanted to wait until Christmas, but I decided to give you your present early."

"You got me a Christmas present?" said Elena. "Damon, you're so sweet. Though, I am kind of embarrassed because I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it," said Damon. "Your love is the best gift you can ever give me." He reached into his pocket and took out the box he had been fingering in his coat pocket. "I know that it's a little soon for something like this, but open it anyway."

Elena opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside: a beautiful diamond ring with a gold band. "Oh, Damon, it's beautiful. I love it." Curiously, she added, "This isn't an engagement ring, is it? If it is, it's kind of soon. I mean, we've only been dating three months and I'm kind of too young to get married yet."

"Actually, it's a promise ring," said Damon. "Think of us as engaged to be engaged."

Elena blinked, but then she smiled and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, kissing him passionately. Not even Matt had given her a promise ring when they were still dating. It wasn't that he was cheap, it was because he didn't care enough. Whereas Damon certainly did.

"Well, I still love it," she said. "I know you put a lot of thought into buying it for me, and believe me, I'm happy."

"I'm happy too, _cara mia_," said Damon. "I'll wait until you're ready to ask you to marry me. I know that you've still got your education to think about, so take all the time you need. You know I love you and I'm in no hurry to get married right now. Even if I did propose right now, it would have to be a long engagement." His eyes widened. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Damon, you don't have to do this," said Elena. "You said so yourself that you're in no hurry."

"I know, but I want to," he replied. "Please, Elena, just indulge me here."

Elena sighed. "All right, I'll indulge you."

Damon smiled and took the ring box out of Elena's hand. He then got down on one knee and said, "Elena, I loved you from the moment you entered my studio three months ago. I knew right away that I had found the one who would help me to smile and learn to love again. I know we've only been together for three months, but I feel like I've known you all my life. You're everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He opened the box. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena felt tears well up in her eyes at his words. How could she possibly say no to that? "Yes."

Damon blinked, not sure if she meant it. "Yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I will marry you, Damon Salvatore," said Elena. "I love you and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Damon slipped the ring onto her finger and got to his feet again, pulling her into his arms for a scorching kiss. He pulled away slightly to whisper against her lips, "As I said before, this will be a long engagement, no rush. We can plan the wedding when we're ready to plan it. For now, we'll enjoy what we've got right here."

"I agree," said Elena, gently nibbling on his bottom lip. "We've got all the time in the world."

**Note: How's that, huh? I know that was unexpected, but you'll have to indulge me.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE! BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, you'll just have to follow along to find out what I've got in store for you.**

_That Evening..._

Elena couldn't be help but be in awe of the ring Damon had given her. It was absolutely beautiful, and she liked how the diamond seemed to sparkle under the glow of the moon. If she thought today was special, tonight was going to be even more special, because Damon was taking her to a fancy restaurant downtown to celebrate their engagement. Good thing she thought to pack something fancy in case they went out somewhere. Oddly enough, she brought the black dress she had worn on their first date, and it looked just as beautiful on her now as it did then.

"I see you're wearing my favorite dress."

Damon's voice startled her slightly out of her reverie, but instead of being annoyed by it, Elena smiled at him. As she told him the morning after the first time they had slept together, she could never stay angry at him.

"I thought it would be perfect for tonight," she replied. "I would've brought the dress I wore to my first session with you, but this says, 'Engagement celebration.'" She twirled around so that he could enjoy the view. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Damon smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes, definitely." He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately, feeling his love for her flow through both their bodies like an electric current. "God, you make me want to skip dinner altogether and get right to the second part of our celebration."

Elena giggled and kissed him back. "You're so bad."

Damon smiled against her lips. "Only when it comes to you." He kissed her again. "Come on, let's get going before I change my mind."

Elena giggled even more at what he said. He wasn't kidding about being bad when it came to her. Then again, she was probably the same way and didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. With a smile, she took his arm and they walked out of the room.

_1 Hour Later..._

Damon smiled at Elena as they sat a table in a small restaurant. She was an absolute vision tonight, and he couldn't help but admire that about her. Rose never had that quality, even though she was a beautiful woman. It wasn't that Damon didn't miss her, he did, but there was something about Elena that made her vanish from his mind. He owed a great deal to Elena, more than she could ever realize, and he'd keep thanking her for the rest of their lives.

"Having a good time, _cara mia_?"

Elena nodded. "I'm having a wonderful time. It's not every day a girl gets to spend Christmas in Paris with her boyfriend. Bonnie even told me that she was glad I had someone who treated me like a queen."

Damon smiled. "So, what's Bonnie doing for Christmas?"

"She went back to Mystic Falls to see her grandmother and to see my brother," said Elena. "Like I said three months ago, had it not been for that stupid little argument that left us estranged, I would've gone home too." She sighed. "It's a small town compared to Petersburg. Not much really to do."

"Sounds like a nice place to grow up," said Damon. "Maybe I'll take a trip there."

"Really?"

"Of course," said Damon. "I'd like to meet your aunt and let her know how special I think you are, and to assure her that I've been taking good care of you, and always will."

Elena smiled, but then her smile faded. "What about Jeremy? What if he tries something?"

"You forget that I have a brother too, Elena, so I think I can handle it," said Damon. "If Jeremy says anything about you I don't like, I'll be sure to defend you. Maybe not in the same way I did against Matt, but I'll defend you."

"Speaking of brothers," said Elena. "What's Stefan doing for Christmas?"

"Knowing him, he and Katherine are probably spending a great deal of their holiday naked in her bed."

Elena giggled. "Yeah, I guess." She cleared her throat. "I just can't believe that Katherine and I look so much alike. I mean, I've heard of people having a twin, but I was blown away when I looked at her and saw my face. And her voice sounded like mine too, only like sweet poison."

Damon placed his hand on hers. "Elena, you may look like Katherine, but personality-wise, you're nothing like her. She's nothing but a selfish bitch who only cares about getting what she wants, and in this case, it's my brother. You, on the other hand, are smart, loving, and far more beautiful."

"It's nice to know that I don't have her personality," said Elena. "But, really, what does Stefan see in her? Aside from being a good lay?"

Damon laughed slightly at her question. "To be honest, I don't know." He cleared his throat. "But, I didn't come all the way to Paris to talk about Stefan and Katherine. I came here to be with you."

"You're right," said Elena. "I didn't mean to bring them up."

"It's not your fault, I kind of started the whole thing by asking what Bonnie was doing for Christmas," said Damon. "So, if anyone is to blame here, it's all me." He wagged his eyebrows seductively. "I think a punishment is in order, wouldn't you agree?"

Elena smiled again, knowing exactly what he meant by that last remark. "Oh, I do." She licked her lips in anticipation. "In fact, how about we get out of here before I end up punishing you in public?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

That being said, he paid for the meal and they left the restaurant before Damon's punishment did indeed become a public thing.

_Damon & Elena's Hotel Room – Shortly After Leaving the Restaurant..._

As soon as they got back to their room, Elena wasted no time in proceeding with what she had in mind. She sat Damon down on the bed and kissed him hotly as she took off his blazer and tossed it onto the floor, after which she unbuttoned his shirt. As she did so, Damon returned the kiss and reached behind her to unzip the back of her dress, feeling her shiver slightly as his fingers touched her skin. As it fell off, Elena stepped out of the dress and practically tore Damon's shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to the blazer. She then pushed Damon down onto his back, kissing his neck and caressing his bare chest with her hands.

Damon moaned as he undid the clasps of her bra and caressed her breasts once they were released. Elena let out a scream as she left his neck, after which she removed his pants and boxers, as well as her panties, gliding herself onto him, riding him slowly at first, but then picking up speed.

Damon smiled up at her as she did so, loving her all the more. He found that he liked when she was the dominant one, it made the experience even more enjoyable. He let out a roar of pleasure that seemed to rock the room as he came with a fervor.

With a groan, he said, "I love you, Elena."

Elena smiled down at him. "I love you too, Damon."

**Note: Damn, this was long, huh? Well, there was a lot of action and I needed space to include it.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: **

**No spoilers, just read along and you'll see what I'm going to do.**

**ON WITH THE UPDATE!**

_Mystic Falls – 1 Week Later_

Elena looked out at the scenery as Damon drove. She recognized it as being her hometown of Mystic Falls. Funny, what were they doing here? She thought they were heading straight back to Petersburg upon arriving back in the States. She then gave Damon a curious look, wanting to know what his plan was.

"What are we doing here?"

Damon smiled at her, but kept his eyes on the road. "Well, remember what I told you about wanting to meet your aunt? That's why we're here. Since you don't have to be back at school until after Martin Luther King Day anyway, I thought I'd take a chance. Besides, she doesn't know we're engaged, and neither do your brother and Bonnie, so we'll kill three birds with one stone."

Elena was speechless. She almost forgot that conversation. She only hoped that Jeremy was receptive. Bonnie, for sure, would be, and Jenna would no doubt be excited as hell to find out that Damon was going to be joining the family.

"Well, it was now or never, huh?" she said finally. "I mean, I can't put it off. Jeremy may be childish and stupid sometimes, but he can't hold a grudge against me forever, can he? Hell, I don't even remember what it was we argued about."

"Don't worry, _cara mia_, I won't let him upset you," said Damon. "As I told you before, if Jeremy says something I don't like, I'll defend you."

Elena nodded. She never doubted Damon for a second, and wasn't about to now. She loved him too much for that. He was her whole world, and she was his. Fate had chosen them to be together for a reason, to save each other from their loneliness and misery.

She gently took his free hand in hers and lightly squeezed it. "I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled again. "I love you too, _cara mia_. I always will."

_Gilbert/Sommers Home – 2 Hours Later_

After a couple of hours of driving, they finally reached the house Elena once lived in before she went off to college. It was a quaint little house and Damon could almost imagine what it was like for her to grow up in a house like that.

Taking a deep breath, Elena got out of the car, Damon following suit a few seconds later. She took his hand and they walked up to the front porch. Elena tried to ignore her pounding heart, but it grew increasingly louder with every step she took. She was nervous, no, scared. Damon noticed how tense she was getting and gently kissed her cheek in reassurance.

"It's okay, Elena, I'm here for you."

"I know, and I appreciate it," she replied. "I'm just a little nervous about this." She rang the doorbell once they got to the door. "I just hope they're not too upset that we're dropping in on them like this. I mean, I didn't get to call them."

Damon was about to answer her when the door opened and Jenna appeared. She was wearing a black silk robe, and apparently nothing else. Oh God, that could only mean one thing: her boyfriend, Alaric was visiting. Shit, Elena was certainly not expecting that, not at all.

"Hi, Jenna," she said. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, not at all," her aunt replied. "Come on in. You must think I'm a prude wearing only my robe. Alaric is in town and he couldn't resist the urge to come and see me."

Elena cleared her throat and squeezed Damon's hand. "Jenna, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Damon Salvatore, and..."

Jenna cut her off. "Damon Salvatore? _The _Damon Salvatore? The hot photographer you told me about in your last email? Oh God, he's even hotter in person." She smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Damon. I apologize for the outburst, I just didn't expect to see you here."

"It's good to finally meet you too, Jenna," said Damon. "There's no need to apologize."

Jenna maintained her smile and was about to say something when her boyfriend, Alaric Saltzman, was seen coming downstairs, dressed in a T-shirt, boxers, and a housecoat. He had heard their conversation and was curious. He saw Elena standing there and smiled.

"Hey, Elena," he said. "I thought you were in Paris?"

"I just got back," said Elena. "Damon wanted to meet Jenna, so we made a stop while on the way back to Petersburg." She nodded to Damon. "Alaric Saltzman, meet Damon Salvatore, the one who took me to Paris."

"It's nice to meet you, Damon," said Alaric. "Jenna told me that Elena was dating you, and now I've got the opportunity to put the face to the name."

Damon smiled. "Likewise, Alaric." He cleared his throat. "There's another reason Elena and I are here, a very important reason that we think you'll like to know about."

Jenna blinked. "What's that?"

"Damon and I got engaged," said Elena. "He proposed while we were in Paris."

Upon hearing that bit of news, Jenna squealed with happiness and hugged Elena to her, jumping up and down like a five-year-old who just found her presents under the Christmas tree. She hugged Damon a few seconds later.

Jeremy heard the commotion from upstairs and came down to investigate, followed by Bonnie. When he caught a glimpse of Elena, he was less than pleased. She was the last person he expected to see. Bonnie, on the other hand, was happy to see her.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I just got back and Damon and I wanted to come by," she replied. "We also wanted to tell everyone that we got engaged." She showed her friend the ring. "See?"

"Oh God, Elena, that's a beautiful ring," said Bonnie. "You're going to make me your maid of honor, right?"

"Of course I am," said Elena. "You think I'd forget about that pact we made when we were younger?" She noticed Jeremy and tried to be civil. "Hey, Jer."

"Don't give me that 'Hey, Jer' bullshit," he said. "I have nothing more to say to you. You ruined my life, Elena, and I'll never forgive you for it. All my friends laughed at me when that picture you snapped of me got around and I was humiliated."

"What picture?" said Elena. "I don't know what you're talking about. Jeremy, could you not make this about you for once? I just told everyone that I'm engaged and you have to bring up shit that I've long since forgotten."

"You may have forgotten about it, but I didn't," said Jeremy. "Yes, I may have been wearing Mom's dress, but that was when I was little and didn't know any better."

By this time, Damon had had enough of Jeremy's mouth and stepped in. "Listen, Jeremy, I don't like your tone right now. Your sister and I came all the way here to tell you that we're engaged and you had no right to bring up something that happened a long time ago. Let it go already."

"I don't give a shit what you came here for," said Jeremy. "I still won't forgive Elena for humiliating me the way she did."

"I agree with Damon, Jeremy," said Bonnie. "Nobody wants to hear it anymore. You're acting like a two-year-old. Can't you let bygones be bygones and be happy for Elena? I love you, but if you're going to be this way, I'm going to stay at Grams' house until the end of break."

Jeremy had nothing to say, just stormed up the stairs, slamming his door shut. Bonnie cringed and then turned toward Elena and Damon, shaking her head.

"I never should've agreed to stay here," she said. "He can be so childish."

"You don't have to make excuses for him, Bonnie," said Elena. "If Jeremy wants to be an asshole, that's his problem."

Jenna chimed in before Bonnie could say anything. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"I agree," said Alaric. "The couple-to-be deserve to have a party in their honor."

"We didn't want to impose," said Elena. "Damon and I just wanted to tell you about our engagement, we didn't want you to make a big deal of it."

"Might as well let them," said Damon. "They're happy for us and they want to show it."

Elena sighed. "All right, I guess it couldn't hurt."

Jenna smiled and went to the kitchen to get food out of the fridge for an impromptu engagement party for her niece and Damon.

**Note: Well, there it is, another chapter of "Picture Perfect" done. **

**ENJOY THE UPDATE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, just follow along.**

**LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – Next Day_

Damon and Elena laughed as they returned to the apartment. They had spent the night in Mystic Falls and had the time of their lives at the engagement party Jenna had thrown for them. Before he got the key to the door, Damon threw his luggage down and gently pinned Elena against the wall and kissed her passionately. Elena returned the kiss and moaned in his mouth as their tongues collided.

She pulled back after a few minutes and whispered against his lips, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Damon?"

Damon smiled. "You know I am. I want to get you into bed the minute we walk in that door. God, Elena, I want you so much."

"The feeling is mutual," said Elena. "I want you just as badly."

Damon growled seductively at her words and as he went to get the key, he saw that the door was already unlocked. That was strange, didn't he lock the door before they left? The only one he had told to go in the apartment while they were gone was Mrs. Thornton. Determined to find out, Damon opened the door and walked in, Elena following slowly behind him.

Upon entry, they saw Stefan and Katherine sitting on the couch, with their clothes on this time, but making out like a pair of horny teenagers. What the hell? Didn't Stefan move out?

Clearing his throat, Damon said, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Stefan and Katherine stopped kissing the minute Damon asked his question. The younger Salvatore brother cleared his throat as well and reluctantly pulled out of their embrace and didn't waste a second with his explanation.

"Before you get upset, Katherine and I are here because we have something we wanted to share with you. Something we found out on Christmas morning."

Damon and Elena looked at each other before looking at the other couple and Damon said, "Really? Well, as long as we're talking announcements, Elena and I have an announcement of our own. Why don't you go first, since you're so eager to tell us?"

Stefan was about to answer when Katherine chimed in, "I'm pregnant."

"Well, that was bound to happen, wasn't it?" said Damon. "You two were going at it like rabbits 24/7, so it's a wonder she's knocked up. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if she's got more than one baby growing in her."

Elena smiled. "Congratulations, guys."

"Thank you, Elena," said Katherine, grabbing Stefan's hand and squeezing it. "We were so excited when we found out and we wanted to share our news with someone. Even though this was unexpected, we couldn't be happier."

"I'll say you were," said Damon. "Elena and I walk in here and see you making out."

"Sorry about that, we couldn't keep our excitement to ourselves," said Stefan. "So, you said that you had an announcement of your own to make? What is it?"

Elena showed them her ring. "Damon and I got engaged while we were in Paris. He surprised me with the ring"

Stefan got up off the couch and got a closer look. "Shit, that thing is gorgeous. That must've set you back a few thousand dollars, Damon."

"It was worth it, though," said Damon. "We're not getting married right away. We're planning on a long engagement because Elena still has her education to think about before we can make wedding plans." On that note, he added, "Speaking of, have you given any thought as to what you're going to do now that Katherine is pregnant?"

Stefan kept his eyes on Elena's ring. "We talked about it and I'm going to get a job so that I can support her and the baby. And before you ask, I do intend on marrying her, but I haven't got enough money to get her a ring."

"That's great," said Elena. "What kind of job were you looking to get?"

"I'll find something," said Stefan. "I know that I barely have any skills because I was lucky to have graduated high school, but I'm definitely going to find something that will pay well."

"At least you're finally thinking with the head on your shoulders and not the one between your legs," said Damon. "Guess finding out that Katherine is pregnant scared you enough to make you want to take responsibility for once."

Stefan nodded. "You could say that, yes." He cleared his throat. "And I'm happy for you and Elena. I know that you two are going to be happy together."

"We are," said Elena. "I love your brother and I want to spend my life with him. I owe him more than I can ever repay."

Katherine smiled and got up off the couch. She went over to Stefan and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his cheek as she gazed at Elena's ring. She was happy for her and knew that once Stefan had gotten enough money together, he'd get her a ring like that.

After a few minutes, Damon said, "Did you two want to stay for breakfast or something?"

"No, we weren't going to stay long," said Stefan. "We just wanted to tell you guys our news." He smiled at his brother. "Again, I'm happy for you and Elena."

That being said, he led Katherine out of the apartment and shut the door behind them.

**Note: There you have it, another chapter of "Picture Perfect" completed. Next chapter, there will be Delena action, I promise. I just wanted to devote this chapter to Stefan and Katherine's blessed event.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, except the action takes place after Stefan and Katherine leave Damon's apartment.**

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – Shortly After Stefan and Katherine's Departure_

Elena kissed Damon's lips hotly and let the passion flow through her system as they made love. She felt like she was in heaven with every kiss and thrust. She couldn't wait to marry Damon and be with him forever. He had shown her unconditional love from the moment they met, and she couldn't have asked for anything better than that.

Moaning against his lips, she ran her fingers through his hair and trembled at the feel of black velvet against her skin. It was like the first time all over again and it was positively magical. God, the things this man could do to her to make her feel this way were amazing.

Damon returned Elena's kisses without hesitation and then left her lips to kiss her neck, after which he heard her scream out in pleasure, feeling the vibration against his lips. It was a wonderful feeling and he never tired of it.

"_Te amo, cara mia."_

Elena moaned. "Oh, Damon, I love it when you speak Italian. It's so beautiful."

"I know you do," he replied. "That's why I'll only speak it in your presence. You brought that out in me and I love you for it."

Elena pulled him in for a scorching kiss, the heat between them rising about ten degrees every second. The whole world seemed to melt away in that moment and there was only the two of them. The future seemed bright for them and they couldn't have been happier.

Damon felt himself getting closer to the edge and pulled away from her lips long enough to let out a scream as he came. Elena kissed his neck as he did so, feeling the vibration against her lips. It felt good, and now she knew how he felt when he did that to her.

As he felt her kissing his neck, Damon felt at peace. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had a power over him. Whatever that power was, he certainly didn't object to her using it on him. In fact, he wouldn't deny her anything. He'd let Elena have everything her heart desired, and that included him, because she meant that much to him, and a hell of a lot more.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon felt the sweat cascade down his face as he held Elena close under the sheets. They had spent the last two hours making love and it had been the best two hours of their lives. And he thought the sex was great in Paris.

Elena kissed his chest and said, "Damon, do you ever think of the future?"

Damon bit his lip. "Well, after Rose died, I never gave it that much thought. I felt that my world was completely shattered and I wasn't looking forward to any kind of future at all, especially not without her." He smiled. "Then, when I met you, I started thinking about it again." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just curious because I'm going to be your wife and a woman can't help but think about things like that," said Elena. "I mean, ever since we got engaged, I thought about what it would be like as Mrs. Damon Salvatore, and to have children with you." She smiled and kissed his chest again. "I think you'd be a wonderful father, and our children would love you."

"It's funny you should say that, because I have a bit of a confession to make."

Elena raised a curious eyebrow. "What? Is it bad?"

"No, it's not bad," said Damon. "It's actually good. You see, the night I met you, I couldn't help but imagine how beautiful you'd be when you're pregnant with my child. I know it's a crazy thought, but it just happened."

"It's not crazy at all," said Elena. "If anything, it was a sign that you were ready to move on. You had been lonely for three years since you lost your first love and even though I'm not a psychic, I think Rose sent me to you, telling you that although she loved you, it was time that you shared that love with someone else."

"I think you're right," said Damon. "You were sent to me, and I'm grateful for that. And if it takes the rest of our lives, I'm going to show you just how grateful I really am that you came into my life. Posting that ad at the university was the best thing that ever happened to me, because it brought us together."

Elena smiled again. "Fate works in mysterious ways, Damon. If I had gone to college anywhere else, I probably never would've met you and found my true love. I'm definitely going to latch on to you and never let you go."

"Good, because I don't want you to let me go," said Damon. "I want you to hold on tight to me for all eternity and beyond." Curiously, he added, "Not to change the subject, but is your aunt your only relative?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah. My parents died in my junior year of high school. They were coming home from a romantic dinner when a drunk driver rammed into them and caused the car to fall off the bridge into the water. Since Jenna was the only relative Jeremy and I had on Mom's side, she took us in. Dad has a brother, but he hardly ever comes around, so we rarely see him. Plus, Jenna thinks he's an asshole."

"At least Jenna was there for you when you needed her," said Damon. "She seems to care about you very much, and I like her."

"Since we're discussing family," said Elena. "What about yours? I mean you've got Stefan, as big a pain in the ass as he is, but what about your parents?"

Damon sighed. "My mother died when I was a kid, and my father...well, he and I don't talk. He completely ignored me after that, thinking it was my fault she died. He focused all of his attention on Stefan. You could say he's just as much an asshole as your uncle."

"Is he still living?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Damon. "He lives out in California, where he has a vineyard. Stefan visits him on occasions, and since I'm not the golden child that my brother is, I stay here. I know it's a terrible thing to say, but it's true. It'll be a cold day in hell before Guiseppe Salvatore ever looks me in the face and admits that he was wrong for blaming me for my mother's death."

Elena immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," said Damon. "I know that you were curious and that you wanted to know about my family, and believe me, I was more than happy to talk about it. But, don't apologize for it. There are certain problems you can't fix, like my father's bitterness toward me, just like how your brother can't get over something that happened before you went to college."

Elena nodded and nuzzled against his chest. "You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about anything. I love you, Damon, and I always want us to be open with each other."

"I love you too, Elena," said Damon. "And I know you'll be there to listen. Whatever I have on my mind, I'll be sure to tell you."

That being said, he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair, as well as some perspiration. He loved her with every beat of his heart and he would always love her.

**Note: Here you go, Chapter 14 of "Picture Perfect" is done. Thought I'd have them discuss their family lives. You know, since Damon has met Jenna and everything.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, except the action takes place on Valentine's Day.**

_Virginia State University – Valentine's Day_

Elena was all smiles as she went to the dorm room. Why wouldn't she be happy? Tonight, Damon was going to take her to the restaurant they went to on on their first date to celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. However, she was also a little concerned, because he had told her that his first love, Rose Hamilton, had died four years ago this very day. Would Damon be happy tonight, or will his mood be slightly different due to the significance of today?

Bonnie caught sight of her as she came in, smiling at her. "Let me guess, you got a date with Damon tonight?"

Elena nodded. "Yep. It's our first Valentine's Day together and he's taking me to the place we went to on our first date." She sighed. "Though, I am a little worried. It was four years ago today that Damon lost his first love and I'm wondering what kind of mood he's going to be in."

"How did he sound on the phone when he called you?"

"He sounded happy," said Elena. "That's a good sign, right?"

"Of course it is," said Bonnie. "You told me yourself that he's moved on, and you helped him with that. He'll make tonight be about you, like he always does. I'm telling you, Elena, _you're_ going to be the focus, not his ex."

Elena didn't answer, just nodded and went into the bathroom to change. She came out about five minutes later in a red dress with a slit on the left side that she bought especially for tonight. Around her neck was the necklace Damon gave her and of course, she wore her engagement ring proudly on her finger. Ever since she got back from winter break, the buzz around the dorm was Elena's engagement and they wondered why after three months of dating, her boyfriend would propose. Of course, Elena paid no attention to them, thinking that they were only looking to spread rumors due to jealousy because she had the undeniably sexy Damon Salvatore as her lover and future husband, while they had the guys they were dating.

Bonnie smiled when she saw Elena's dress. "Damn, girl, you look hot. If I were Damon, I'd keep my eye on you and make sure nobody tries to flirt with you."

"That's the point, I want him to look at me," said Elena. "Besides, why would I want anyone else but the man who's been my whole world since the first time I walked into his apartment?" She applied some cherry lip gloss. "Just think, I'm the future Mrs. Damon Salvatore. I get the tingles just saying it, and I mean that in the best possible way."

She checked her hair and then, slipping on a pair of red pumps and grabbing her coat, she exited the dorm room. Although it was 6:30, she wanted to get to Damon's apartment. Plus, he had given her the spare key just before winter break ended so that she could come by as often as she wanted to.

_Apartment of Damon Salvatore – 6:50 PM_

Elena got to the apartment and walked in to find the love of her life waiting for her, a smile on his face. He looked extra handsome tonight in his black shirt and navy blue pants. She then saw that he didn't have any shoes on, which struck her as weird. Weren't they supposed to go out tonight?

"Why don't you have any shoes on?"

"The weather called for snow tonight, so I thought we'd stay in and I can cook us a romantic dinner," he replied. "I hope you're not disappointed. I know the original plan was to go out, but I didn't want to take any chances with the weather."

Elena shook her head as she took her coat off. "No, it's okay. You haven't cooked for me in a while, so I'm fine with staying in tonight." She raised a curious eyebrow. "Damon, could the decision to stay in be related to what today is, or did you really not feel like taking chances with the weather? Come on, be honest with me here. You promised to tell me if something was bothering you."

Damon sighed. "Actually, it's a combination of both. But, that doesn't mean we're not going to have a wonderful evening together." He handed her a box with a bow on it. "Happy Valentine's Day, _cara mia_."

Elena opened the box and it revealed a beautiful diamond bracelet with a small heart charm with the words _"DAMON + ELENA 4-EVER"_ engraved in the middle. "Oh, Damon, I love it. I just wish I could've gotten _you _something."

Damon smiled. "It's all right, really. _You're_ my Valentine, and that's what really matters."

Elena felt her heart hammer at his words. "You know, I just got an appetite for something other than food." She went over to him and kissed him hotly. "I want to nibble every inch of this perfect body of yours."

Damon returned her kiss and scooped her up into his arms. "You know I'd never refuse a request like that."

Elena smiled and kissed him again as he carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot and locking it to ensure their privacy. Once that was done, he laid her down gently on the bed, straddling her as he undid the buttons on his shirt. Elena licked her lips as she gazed at the delectable chest that was revealed once the last button was opened. Damon leaned down and kissed her, running his hands up and down her body. He undid the zipper of the dress and Elena moaned as she felt his hands on her skin.

He slid the dress off of her and undid the clasps of her bra, freeing her breasts from their prison. Getting an idea, Damon grabbed Elena's wrists with one hand and held them over her head while cupping her breasts with the other, leaning down to suck on one of the nipples.

Elena let out a scream of pleasure as she felt what he was doing to her. God, she never tired of this and knew the feeling was mutual on his end. Hearing her scream caused Damon to become hard to the point of pain. He loved her so much and couldn't wait to marry her so that they could be together forever, as the engraved message said on Elena's bracelet.

Kissing down her body, Damon used his free hand to slide her panties down her legs and practically ripped off his pants and underwear, thrusting into her and groaning at the heat she was giving off. Elena let out another scream as she kept time with his thrusts.

_1 Hour Later..._

Damon kissed Elena's neck, gently nibbling the delicate flesh as he held her under the sheets. They had spent the last hour making love and it was the best hour of their lives. In fact, this was the best Valentine's Day they ever had. They had such a good time, in fact, that the fact it was the fourth anniversary of Rose's death became a distant memory.

"It feels like you're my wife already, Elena," he whispered against her neck. "It may not be official yet, but it feels like it is."

"It does, doesn't it?" she replied. "Well, in that case, it feels like you're already my husband." She moaned happily as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much, Damon."

"I love you too, _cara mia_," said Damon. "You're the best thing that ever came into my life."

**Note: There you go, guys, another chapter of "Picture Perfect" complete.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, except the action takes place two weeks after Chapter 15, and things are going to change drastically for Delena.**

**ON WITH THE ACTION!**

_Virginia State University – 2 Weeks Later_

Elena hummed happily to herself as she walked out of the dorm room. Damon called her just a few minutes ago and told her that he wanted to see her. Of course, it didn't hurt that Elena had been thinking about him before he called, which added to her happiness. As she walked, she skipped and twirled. However, just as she got to the exit of the residence hall, her smile faded. Oh, great, Matt was there? Didn't Damon tell him to never bother her again? What the hell did that asshole want anyway? Didn't he realize that Elena was engaged and all ties they may have had in the past were permanently severed?

Her heart pounding loudly in her chest, Elena approached her ex.

"What are you doing here, Matt?"

"I don't want you to marry Damon, Elena," he said. "I still love you. Give me another chance."

Elena blinked. She then smelled what she thought was alcohol on Matt's breath. Oh God, he had been drinking? That wasn't a good sign at all. When they were still dating, Matt was never without a bottle of beer in his hand and whenever he drank, he was a scary person to be around, which was why Elena never wanted to go out with him if she knew that he had been drinking.

"You're drunk," she said. "You know that I always hated it when you drank."

"I'm not drunk," he replied. "I just had a beer before I came here, that's all!"

"Bullshit," said Elena. "I know alcohol when I smell it. Get out of here right now before I have to call campus security. You're not even supposed to be here. Now, I've got to get going and I want you to be gone when I get back."

As she walked past him, Matt grabbed her arm roughly and punched her face, sending her to the floor, after which he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Seeing it made Elena's heart pound even faster. Not only was he drunk, but he was going to shoot her!

"Matt, please," she said, hot tears stinging her eyes. "Don't do this."

"You little slut, I can't believe you'd choose him over me," he replied. "I love you, and this is the way you repay me? Well, if that's the way you want it, then so be it!"

Growling, he squeezed the trigger and fired, hitting Elena in the shoulder. Feeling the bullet penetrating her skin, she screamed out in pain, tears streaming down her face as she screamed. Taking no pity on her, Matt fired again, this time hitting her above the kneecap, causing her to scream out in pain again.

After shooting her, Matt knelt down and whispered angrily in her ear, " Let's see how Damon Salvatore loves you now."

Elena was sobbing so hard that she couldn't speak. She then felt her vision getting blurry as the pain increased. She was losing quite a bit of blood and hoped that she wouldn't die before the ambulance got there.

_Southside Regional Medical Center – 2 Hours Later..._

Damon felt his heart hammering as he rushed into the doors of the hospital. He had gotten a call from Bonnie telling him that Elena had been shot and had to be rushed to the hospital. He hoped to God that she was going to make it through this, because he couldn't lose her. He already lost Rose to a drunk driver and his heart couldn't take another blow like this.

Upon entry, he saw Bonnie in the lobby. His blue eyes were wide with panic and wanted to know just what the hell was going on.

"I came as fast as I could, Bonnie," he said. "What the hell happened? Who did this to Elena?"

"Matt," she replied. "He showed up at the residence hall and he was drunk. I was just coming back from a class when I saw what was going on and hid around the corner so that Matt wouldn't see me. Then, I heard the gun going off and quickly called 911."

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know," said Bonnie. "They just took her up to surgery now. We won't know anything for at least a few hours." She felt her eyes welling up with tears and threw her arms around Damon's waist. "Oh God, Damon, I'm so scared. Elena is my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Damon hugged Bonnie to him and rubbed her back consolingly. He didn't want anything to happen to Elena either and the thought of Matt coming near her infuriated him. Didn't that little shit learn his lesson from the last time? If he wanted to piss him off, he certainly succeeded.

"Don't worry, Bonnie," he whispered. "I know Elena, she's strong. It's going to take more than bullets to stop her."

Bonnie nodded against his chest. She wanted to speak, but she was crying too hard to get the words out. She hated Matt for doing this to Elena, and she was pretty sure that Damon hated him too. This was the love of his life and he had to go and hurt her like this. He wanted to track him down and beat the living shit out of him for what he had done, but he couldn't do that without finding out if Elena was going to get through this okay. Only then would he be able to take action.

**Note: Will Elena pull through? Will Damon get his revenge against Matt? Stay tuned to the next thrilling chapter of "Picture Perfect." I know cliffhangers are evil, but next chapter, I'll reveal if Elena is going to be okay.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, except the action takes place several hours later.**

**ON WITH THE DRAMA!**

_Southside Regional Medical Center – Several Hours Later..._

Damon grew extremely anxious while waiting for news on Elena. He said a silent prayer for the surgeons' hands that were working to remove the bullets. Never in his life had he been so scared. The last time he had been scared like this was the night Rose died, and he'd be damned if he had an experience like that again. Bonnie had stopped crying a while ago, but she was still upset. She stayed to keep Damon company, even though she wasn't exactly the best company at the moment.

It wasn't long until they saw the doctor approaching them. He was in his mid thirties and he had blond hair that was in a crew cut. He looked like he had news for them.

"Are you here about Elena Gilbert?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. I'm Bonnie Bennett, her roommate, and the gentleman with me is Damon Salvatore, her boyfriend."

Damon wanted to correct her and say he was Elena's fiance, but decided against it. After all, it wasn't that important right now anyway. What was important was finding out if Elena was going to make it.

"How is she?" he said. "Is she going to make it?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "She lost quite a bit of blood, but not enough to be fatal. The first bullet shattered her shoulder bone, so we had to fuse it together. As for the second bullet, it was lodged just above the kneecap. She'll be able to walk again with therapy."

Damon sighed in relief. His prayer was answered and Elena was going to be all right. Bonnie was just as relieved to hear this. She had been out of her mind with worry. At least she knew that her friend had survived her ordeal.

After a brief pause, he said, "Can...Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "She's being wheeled into her room now. You can see her if you'd like. But, she needs her rest, so don't stay too long."

Damon nodded and, excusing himself, went to the room that Elena was taken to. When he got there, he saw that she was still out from the anesthesia. He carefully walked into the room, grabbed a chair, and sat at her bedside, after which he gently brushed her face with his hand. It was while he was doing this that he felt Elena's hand grabbing his. Looking over, he saw that she was waking up.

"Damon?"

Damon smiled and gently placed his finger on her lips. "Shhhh. Don't talk, _cara mia_. You went through hell today and you need to save your strength."

Elena nodded and sighed. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," said Damon. "You have Bonnie to thank for that. She saw what that piece of shit, Matt, did to you and called 911." He sighed. "Oh, Elena, I was afraid that I was going to lose you. When I heard that you were shot, it was like Rose all over again."

"I'm sorry I worried you," said Elena. "But, I was just as afraid. As I was laying there on the ground and bleeding, all I thought about was you." She felt hot tears stinging her eyes. "I love you so much, Damon."

Damon pushed one of the side bars on the bed down and gently hugged her to him. "It's all right now, _cara mia_. I'm right here. I'm going to make sure that asshole never hurts you again, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Nobody hurts the woman I love and gets away with it."

Elena nodded against his chest and sniffed. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to track him down and beat the shit out of him," said Damon. "Then, after that, I'll call the cops and have his ass arrested for attempted murder. When they ask me how he got that way, I'll simply say he attacked me and that I was defending myself."

"But, he could be anywhere by now."

"Doesn't mean I won't find him," said Damon. "He's a marked man, Elena, and I mean marked for revenge. You could've died today and I plan on avenging you."

"Damon, you really don't have to," said Elena. "Just call the cops and let _them _handle it."

"I want to," said Damon. "An asshole like Matt Donovan doesn't deserve my pity. He's going to pay for hurting you." He saw that she was about to protest again and silenced her by kissing her lips softly yet passionately. He then pulled back to whisper against her lips, "I'm not going to kill him, even though I want to. No, I'll just rough him up and as I said before, I'll have the cops take it from there."

Elena wanted to say something, but knew he wouldn't listen to her anyway, so she just sighed and nodded. If Damon wanted to avenge her, who was she to stop him?

After a few minutes, she felt tired and fell asleep in Damon's arms. At first, Damon didn't move from his spot on the bed, just continued to hold Elena close to him as she slept. Then, he gently laid her against the pillow, got up, and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He had a mission to go on and he couldn't waste a single second.

"I'll find you, Matt Donovan," he growled to himself as he walked down the hall. "And when I do, you'd better give your soul to God, because your ass is mine."

**Note: Matt is in for it now! Next chapter, he's going to face the wrath of Damon!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, just follow along.**

**GO DAMON GO!**

_Downtown Petersburg – An Hour Later..._

Damon drove through the downtown area, keeping his eyes out for the asshole known as Matt Donovan. All he could think of was Elena in the hospital because her ex got jealous of the fact that she was engaged to a man who obviously loved her. He finally found him sitting on a bench outside a local bar, of all places. Of course, having found out from Bonnie that Matt had been drunk when he showed up at the residence hall at the university, he had a pretty good idea where the son of a bitch went after what he did to Elena. His blue eyes sparkling with rage, Damon approached the young man.

"All right, asshole, on your feet!"

Matt looked at Damon and didn't even flinch as he gave him the finger. "Oh, go be with your whore, douchebag."

His reply made Damon angrier and he yanked him off the bench, making him look him in the eye. "Didn't I tell you not to call Elena a whore? And I'm sure as hell not a douchebag. _That_ honor, Matt, is reserved for you. What did you was completely unacceptable! What the hell made you think that you could try to hurt my fiancee?"

"I wanted her to give me another chance," said Matt, his words slightly slurred and his breath reeking of alcohol. "It's her fault that she chose you over me. If I couldn't have her, I had to make sure that you didn't have her either!"

Damon growled and would've punched him if people weren't staring at them. Deciding it would be best to go somewhere away from prying eyes, Damon dragged Matt to the awaiting Camaro, threw him in the back seat, got in and drove away. If he was going to punish this son of a bitch, he would have to do it where there would be no witnesses. That's how they did it in the gangster movies he liked to watch. If it worked for them, it would work for him too.

After about another hour, Damon arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Perfect. Just the place to carry out his plan. First, he checked around to see if there any other people around and smirked evilly when he found that he could carry out his plan in peace.

Grabbing Matt, he dragged him out of the car and into the warehouse, where he threw him into a chair and, picking up a thick piece of rope, he tied the drunken asshole up and cracked his knuckles.

"All right, Matt. This is going to hurt you a hell of a lot more than me. You didn't learn your lesson last time, so we're going to..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Matt spit at him. That little shit, was he a kindergartener or something? It sure as hell seemed that way if that's how he was defending himself. Well, Damon wasn't going to let that go.

Determined to make him suffer, Damon started his assault by landing a punch in Matt's groin, causing him to cry out in pain. Taking advantage of that, he punched his face several times, ignoring the blood that splattered onto his shirt. Matt was still crying in pain from the punch to the groin. One would think the alcohol he consumed would dull the pain, but obviously it was doing nothing for the poor idiot. Damon almost felt sorry for him...almost. He was still pissed at him for shooting Elena.

He wanted to kill him in the worst way, but he promised Elena that he was only going to rough him up before calling the cops. Looking at Matt, Damon smirked. The guy just didn't seem to be roughed up quite as much as he hoped, so he decided to have a little more fun with him before he made the phone call to the cops.

Matt calmed himself down somewhat and said, "No matter what you do to me, I'm not going to apologize for what I did. Elena deserved what I did to her."

"Oh, I don't want you to apologize, _Matthew_," said Damon, speaking his full name in contempt. "I want you to take your punishment like a man instead of a whiny little bitch." He punched him in the face, making him spit out blood. "And Elena _didn't_ deserve to get shot! As I told you the last time we met, I can give her more than you ever could. Unlike you, I actually _care_ about her happiness!"

That being said, Damon leaped into the air and landed a round house kick in Matt's face, earning him another scream of pain, as well as some more blood that landed on his clothes. Oh boy, he was going to have to return to Elena with bloody clothes. How he wished she weren't in the hospital so that she could remove them from him herself, slowly and sensually. Damon felt himself getting hard at the thought of it. Shit, he had to think of that while kicking Elena's ex's ass. Well, at least it was helping him put passion into what he was doing.

Damon then grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut into Matt's face with it, ignoring the blood and screams. If the cops asked about that, he'd tell him Matt tried to stab him and the bastard got cut in the process.

Proud of what he did, Damon whipped out his cell phone and dialed the police. He looked at Matt, saying, "You're going to go to jail for this, shitwad." Hearing the screaming, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth to silence. At that moment, the operator answered, which brought a smile to Damon's face.

"Yes, there's a guy here and he tried to kill my fiancee. Then, he attacked me and tried to kill me too, but I managed to fight him off and I got him tied up. Send the police immediately, I beg you!"

Damon looked over at Matt, who was struggling against his bonds and screaming against the gag. He was bleeding and the pain in his groin was unbearable. Within minutes, the police arrived and they hauled Matt away. One of the officers noticed the blood on Damon's shirt, but because he said he had defended himself, he said nothing about it. After apprehending the little shit, the cops drove off.

Damon looked at his watch and saw that visiting hours at the hospital had ended. Shit, and he was going to go see Elena and tell her about what he had done. Oh well, there was always the phone, or he could visit her tomorrow with his news. Either way, she was going to be proud of him. At least they didn't have to worry about Matt ever again.

**Note: YES! ELENA HAS BEEN AVENGED! TAKE THAT, MATT!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, except the action takes place the next day and something special is going to happen for Delena.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Southside Regional Medical Center – Next Day_

Damon smiled as he made his way toward Elena's room, armed with a bouquet of roses he picked up at the florist on the way to the hospital. He looked extra handsome today, wearing a white shirt, tan pants, tan blazer, and black shoes. His short, black hair was in the same style it always was, but it looked nice against the suit he was wearing.

Elena saw him coming in and smiled at him. What made the scene even better was that she had a dream about him last night. A rather steamy one, of course, where they were making love in front of a roaring fire in a cabin in the middle of a forest, with the snow falling outside. The fire, she figured, was a symbol of their undying passion for each other. Seeing him right now made her hot, as hot as that fire in her dream.

"Hey, sexy. You look nice today. What's the occasion?"

Damon returned her smile. "Do I need an occasion to see the woman I love?" He kissed her softly and pulled away to whisper against her lips, "How's my angel this morning?"

Elena returned his kiss and playfully bit his bottom lip. "Better now that you're here." She kissed him again. "You know, I had a dream about you last night."

"Really?" said Damon. "Was it a sex dream?"

"How could it be otherwise when I'm in love with an undeniably sexy man like you?" said Elena. "So, how did it go yesterday?"

"Matt won't be bothering you anymore, _cara mia,_" said Damon. "He's going away for a long time. I beat the shit out of him and then called the cops. Our future won't be ruined by annoying exes getting in the way." He kissed her again. "I love you so much, Elena, and I'm glad you're going to be all right."

Elena returned his kiss. "Now that you've gotten your news out of the way, I've got some news of my own to share with you. Something I think you'll really like."

"What is it?"

Elena smiled. "Well, remember that fantasy you told me you had the night we met, about me being pregnant and how beautiful you'd think I'd be?"

"Of course," said Damon. "What's that got to do with..." He trailed off and blinked as the realization hit him. "Elena, are you trying to tell me that you're..."

Elena nodded. "We're going to have a baby."

Damon blinked. He wasn't expecting to hear something like this. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was, he was just surprised that Elena had given him this news. He had to find out just how she found out about it, and when.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, just after you left," said Elena. "I woke up feeling nauseous, so I had the nurse take me to the bathroom. After I had thrown up, the nurse had the doctor come in and I explained to him about it. When he asked me about the last time I had sex, I told him two weeks ago and he immediately ran some tests, one of which was an ultrasound, where they told me, 'Miss Gilbert, either you have two hearts, or you're pregnant.' I was beyond happy and I wanted you to be there when I found out."

When Damon didn't answer her, she said, "Isn't that great news, Damon?"

"Oh, it's _wonderful_ news, love," he replied. "I'm really happy that we're going to have a baby. I was just overwhelmed by the news." He kissed her softly. "Have you told Jenna yet?"

"No, I haven't," said Elena. "I was waiting until I told you before I told her. Granted, she's going to be hysterical when I tell her about the baby, but I think I can handle it." She picked up the phone. "I think we should definitely tell Stefan and Katherine too. They'll want to know that they're not the only ones who are having a baby."

Damon nodded in agreement. Stefan would definitely want to know that he was going to be an uncle. He got up to put Elena's roses in some water while Elena dialed Jenna's number in Mystic Falls. After a few rings, Elena heard her aunt's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Jenna? It's Elena. Listen, I..."

"Oh, Elena, I was so worried about you," said Jenna, cutting her niece off. "Bonnie called and told us you were in the hospital, and that Matt shot you."

Elena sighed. She loved Bonnie like a sister, but sometimes, her timing was just a bit off. _Must've called them while I was asleep, _she thought.

"Jenna, I know you're concerned, but I'm going to be okay," she said. "Anyway, that's not why I called you. I'm calling because I just found something out, something that I think you'll enjoy hearing."

"Really?" said Jenna. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, Elena, what is it?"

Elena looked toward Damon, who nodded at her to give her the go-ahead. Taking a deep breath, she said to Jenna, "I'm pregnant."

At first, there was silence on the other end and Elena wondered if Jenna was still listening. She didn't have to wonder too much longer, because no sooner did she break the news than she heard what sounded like excited screams coming from the other end.

"_YOU'RE PREGNANT? OH MY GOD, ELENA, THAT'S WONDERFUL!"_

Elena cringed at that. She loved her aunt's enthusiasm, but this was a little too much. Damon cringed as well from where he was standing. He wondered if he'd get the same reaction from Stefan when he told him the news later on.

Sighing, Elena said, "Jenna, you're going to deafen me."

"Sorry, I was just so excited," said Jenna. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"Damon and I haven't discussed it yet," said Elena. "But, I think I can tell you that we might be getting married sooner than we hoped, since I know Damon will want to make it legal so that the baby is officially a Salvatore."

"I see," said Jenna. "Well, you know that whatever you decide to do, I'm all for it."

Elena nodded and hung up the phone. Damon sat down at her bedside again, having heard what she had said to Jenna about the possibility of the wedding being sooner than they hoped now that there was a baby on the way.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elena? I'm all for it and I'd definitely want the baby to officially be a Salvatore, but I want to be sure that this what you want. I won't pressure you, you know that."

"This is what I want, Damon," she replied. "This is your baby as well as mine, and I don't care if our engagement is shorter than we planned. I love you and I want to be with you."

Damon nodded. "All right, _cara mia_, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

**Note: Damn, this was a long chapter, huh? Well, I got this idea and wanted to run with it.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: The action in this chapter takes place three months later. No spoilers, you'll have to read along to see what's in store.**

**LET'S GET THE SHOW STARTED!**

_Gilbert/Sommers House – Three Months Later_

Elena struggled to keep her tears at bay as she looked into the mirror. Today, she was getting married to Damon Salvatore, the man she loved and the father of her unborn child. She was now three months pregnant and had a glow about her. She already loved the new life she was carrying within her and there was no doubt in her mind that Damon would be a great father. Shortly after Elena had been released from the hospital, he had found a place big enough for them and had asked her to move in with him. Elena accepted, of course, and Damon was learning to cope with the mood swings, weird cravings, and morning sickness that went along with being pregnant.

"You look beautiful, Elena."

Bonnie's observation brought Elena out of her reverie. It was the dress that her mother, Miranda, had worn on her wedding day, only slightly altered to hug her pregnant belly. Regardless, it still looked beautiful, and she knew Damon would like it too.

"I do, don't I?" she replied. "I know that my mom would want me to wear her dress, so that's the something old. The something new, of course, is the baby, and the something borrowed is your bracelet."

Bonnie smiled. "What about the something blue? Oh, let me guess, Damon's eyes?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well, I thought they fit into the 'something blue' category," said Bonnie. "Does he know just how lucky he is to be getting you for his wife? He loves you so much and makes sure you have everything you need."

"Oh, I think he knows," said Elena. "I couldn't have a better man to be the father of my child than him."

_Groom's Dressing Room – That Same Moment_

Damon smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was happy, and rightfully so. He was marrying the woman he loved. Not only that, but she was also having his baby, and that gave him another reason to be happy. He only wished his mother could've been alive to see this, because she would've adored Elena.

"Oh, would you stop looking in that damn mirror already? You might break it from overuse."

Stefan's comment made him roll his eyes. "Very funny. I want to look my best for Elena. Shit, I wish that they didn't make up that rule about the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding. I really want to see what she looks like in her dress."

"That's why they made the rule, so that overly eager guys like you wouldn't be tempted," said Stefan. "Relax, you'll see it at the ceremony." He sighed. "We must be the luckiest guys in the world, aren't we? I mean, you're getting married and having a kid, and I'm on the verge of getting engaged and..."

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean you're on the verge of getting engaged?" said Damon. "Haven't you asked Katherine to marry you yet? What, are you waiting for your baby to be born before popping the question?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment," said Stefan. "Not everyone can get engaged in Paris, you know. Besides, Katherine's been a real bitch lately, and I can't get a word in edgewise without her snapping at me. God, I never knew pregnant women can be such _beasts_."

Damon smirked. "You're just lucky she's not in the room to hear you say that."

Stefan shook his head. "You know who should be here? Father. I hate the fact that you two are at such odds like this. I sent him an invitation to your wedding, thinking that if he didn't come for you, he would for me. And you know what? He didn't RSVP."

"Thanks for trying, but it's never going to be right between me and him," said Damon. "Even if he did come, I'm afraid that I might make a scene in front of Elena, and I never want to do that, especially not on our wedding day, the fourth happiest day of our lives."

"_Fourth_ happiest?"

"Yeah," said Damon. "The first was the day I met her, the second was when I proposed, and third was when I found out I was going to be a father."

Stefan nodded and before he could say anything, Alaric came in.

"It's time, guys," he said. "We'd better head down to the garden."

Damon nodded. "Thanks, Ric."

That being said, he walked out of the room, followed by Stefan and Alaric. He was so anxious that one would think he flew down the stairs.

_Later..._

Damon smiled as he looked around at the guests that had come. Granted, it was small, but since he and Elena had opted for a garden wedding instead of a church wedding, it didn't matter how big or small the crowd was. He nodded to the priest, who smiled and nodded back.

At last, the wedding march began to play. Bonnie walked toward her spot, winking at Damon as she did so. After that, Elena was seen walking down the aisle on Alaric's arm. He was giving her away, since Elena asked him to. Damon couldn't breathe as she saw her. She was beautiful and her gown made her look like a princess. No, scratch that, a goddess. Once she got close enough, Damon took her hand and they stood before the priest, beginning the ceremony.

As the priest blessed the couple, Elena and Damon exchanged glances. Damon mouthed, 'I love you,' and Elena mouthed, 'I love you too.'

"The bride and groom have each written vows to say to each other."

Damon smiled at Elena, cleared his throat, and said, "Elena, until the day you came into my life, I thought I would never love again. I was about ready to give up on ever being happy. Then, I met you and everything changed. You made my dark world bright with your beautiful smile and you helped me learn to love again. You are my angel, my love, and my best friend. I'm happy to be standing here before you and making you my wife. I love you, Elena, and I will take care of you and our child."

Elena tried not to cry as she listened to his vows, wondering how she could ever top that. His words were so eloquent and romantic that they made her heart skip several beats. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded with her vows.

"Damon, I was about ready to give up on men altogether, to not allow myself to look at a guy. Then, when I met you, I felt like a new woman. You were so sweet to me and you showed me that if I had turned my back on love, I never would've found my ideal man in you. You are the knight in shining armor that I have dreamed about since I was a little girl and I will thank you for all you've done for me all the days of our lives together. I love you so much, Damon Salvatore, and it makes my heart sing with pride knowing that you're the father of our child and that you're going to be my husband. You are my hero, and the air I breathe. Thank you, my love, for being there for me and never letting me fall."

Damon could hardly contain himself as he listened to her words. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he couldn't do that until after the ring exchange and that was pure torture. First, the rule about not being allowed to see the bride before the ceremony, and now this?

The priest then brought out the rings and gave one to Damon, saying, "Place the ring on Elena's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Damon nodded and slipped the ring on his bride's finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest gave Elena the other ring. "Place the ring on Damon's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Damon smiled and gently took Elena into his arms, mindful of her belly, and kissed her passionately. She was his forever, and he knew that they'd be happy until death parted them. The crowd applauded as the newlyweds walked back up the aisle. Suddenly, Damon saw someone coming toward them, a well-dressed gentleman with green eyes like Stefan's and dark blonde hair that was starting to gray.

"Father?"

Guiseppe Salvatore nodded at his eldest son. "Hello, Damon."

"What are you doing here?" said Damon. "I thought you weren't coming? Stefan said that he sent you an invitation and you didn't RSVP."

"I know I didn't, but I came anyway," said Guiseppe. "I wanted to share in your happiness." He smiled at Elena. "Ah, this must be Elena. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear."

Elena smiled at her father-in-law. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Salvatore." She blushed forgetting that she was married now. "I mean, it's nice to meet you too, Guiseppe."

Guiseppe smiled again, but Damon spoke up before he could say anything. "You never really answered my question, Father. What are you doing here? You and I haven't spoken in years, so what made you decide to come here from California?"

"Very well, I'm sure you would've found out sooner or later, but I guess there's no use hiding it now," said Guiseppe. "Damon, I'm dying. I've got stomach cancer and I have less than a year to live. I don't want to die with this bitterness between us. I was wrong to blame you for your mother's death. I know that you had nothing to do with it. I was just so overwhelmed with grief that I pointed the finger at you without realizing the damage it would cause."

Damon didn't say a word as he listened to what Guiseppe was saying. He was _dying_? No wonder he wanted to apologize. Stefan saw them and went over, wanting to find out what was going on.

"Father, you're here."

Gusiseppe nodded. "Yes, Stefan, but I'm afraid I have bad news. I have stomach cancer and the doctors gave me a year to live, at the most. I wanted to patch things up with Damon and let him know that your mother's death wasn't his fault."

Elena looked at Damon and squeezed his hand. She felt bad for him and Stefan, especially now that their father was dying. She hated the fact that it took this for the elder Salvatore to realize how wrong he was to blame Damon for his mother's death, but at least there wouldn't be any bitterness remaining when the time came.

**Note: Damn, that was long, huh? Yeah, I thought I'd throw that little twist in there.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left our heroes, Damon and Elena got married and Guiseppe Salvatore, Damon's father, shows up with some bad news. Okay, I've talked long enough, let's get right to it! No spoilers, except the action takes place after Guiseppe's bombshell.**

_Gilbert/Sommers House – After the Bomb was Dropped_

Elena looked all about the house for Damon, getting anxious as she searched. Sometime during the reception, he disappeared without so much as a word to her and, fearful that he may have left the property, Elena had gone off to look for him. She knew that he wasn't exactly thrilled when his father had shown up unexpectedly and dropped the bomb on him.

After a few minutes of searching, she finally found him in her old bedroom, sitting on the bed. Carefully, Elena walked into the room and sat down next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it, hoping to get his attention. Damon looked at her and his blue eyes looked misty. Oh God, he had been crying! Wanting to comfort him, Elena pulled him to her, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm here, baby, it's all right."

Damon, grateful for her presence, gently hugged her back, mindful of her belly. Truth be told, he was hoping she'd find him, because he was definitely needed her to hold him. "No, Elena, it's not all right. What gave that bastard the nerve to show up here and tell me that he's dying like that?"

"I know it was horrible timing on his part, but if he didn't come now, when was he going to get the chance?" said Elena. "He wanted to make peace with you, to let you know that he was wrong to blame you after your mother died."

"Yes, but we were just declared husband and wife," said Damon. "Couldn't he have waited before he said anything? This is worse than his bullshit accusation. Okay, so he apologized. A lot of good that's going to do him when he's not going to be around to see his grandchildren."

Elena bit her lip, wondering what she could possibly say. Her new husband was upset and all because of something her father-in-law blurted out just minutes after they were married. There had to be something she could do to help take his mind off of everything that was going on.

Getting an idea, she backed away and then took his face in both hands, making him look her in the eye before kissing him, softly at first, but then gradually got more passionate. Damon returned her kisses without fail, moaning in her mouth and then gently pushing her onto the bed, climbing on top of her and running his hands down her body. He tried to undo the buttons on the dress, but found it difficult, so Elena helped him, panting as she felt his fingers against her skin.

Before long, he had gotten her out of her dress and Elena helped him out of his tux, running her hands up and down his arms and chest. Damon, unable to stand it, drove himself into her, thrusting gently so as not to hurt the baby. Elena pulled away from his lips to let out a scream of pleasure. Damon kissed her neck to feel the vibration against his lips. Feeling himself getting close to the edge, he let out a scream of his own, loving Elena all the more for doing this for him.

Taking advantage of this, Elena rolled over so she was on top and began to ride him, slowly at first but then gradually picking up speed. She wanted to make her husband feel better, and judging from all the moaning he was doing, it appeared as though he was feeling much better already. Being in this setting with his new wife was just the thing he needed to take his pain away.

"I love you, Elena."

Elena smiled through her panting. "I love you too, Damon. Now and forever."

_2 Hours Later_

Sweat cascaded down Damon's face as he held Elena under the sheets of her former bed. They had spent the last two hours making love and it was the best two hours of their newly married lives. Smiling at the dark-haired angel in his arms, Damon kissed her softly.

"Thank you, _cara mia_. I feel so much better now."

Elena returned the kiss. "I wanted to help take your mind off of what happened earlier the only way I knew how. As your wife, it's my duty to make sure that I help take away whatever emotional pain you may be experiencing go away."

"And you did a fantastic job of it too," said Damon. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad you're mine."

Elena smiled and sighed, pleased that she had done her duty. However, there was something else that she remembered. Something that she was supposed to tell him last week, but forgot to mention it.

"Damon?"

"Yes, love?"

"I have something I need to tell you," said Elena. "Something that you'll absolutely love more than the sex we just had."

"Really?" said Damon. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, Elena, what is it?"

Elena took a deep breath and said, "My doctor called last week." She saw a worried look on his face. "No, it's not bad, so don't panic. She said that she was looking at the picture of my sonogram and saw something there. Right where the baby was, there was something else developing right alongside of it. In other words, Damon, we're having twins."

Damon blinked and smiled. "Twins? Elena, that's...that's wonderful. We're not just going to have one kid, but two kids. Oh God, I've never been happier in my life."

"See? I told you it wasn't bad," said Elena. "And I know that we're going to give our children the best life possible. They're going to be loved and nurtured with us. And they're going to be the most beautiful babies that ever came into the world."

Damon said nothing to that, just smiled again and kissed her. He was going to be the father of twins and that certainly put a positive spin on a negative situation.

**Note: There we are, guys, Chapter 21 of "Picture Perfect is complete.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left our heroes, Elena was making Damon feel better after he was given the bad news about his father and revealed to him that they are having twins. No spoilers, just stay tuned and you'll find out what I've got in store this time.**

_2 Months Later..._

Elena stood before the mirror and brushed her hair. Today, she was going to her ultrasound appointment and find out the sex of the twins. After she was done brushing her hair, she placed her hand on her belly, giggling as she felt the babies kicking. They were certainly active today, that was for sure. She was still feeling them kick when Damon came up behind his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly.

Smiling at her reflection, he said, "You look beautiful, Elena."

Elena smiled back. "Thank you, baby." She reached up and touched his face with her hand. "Is it my hormones playing with my head or are you even more scrumptious than usual?"

Damon chuckled and kissed her neck again. "Maybe it's because I'm with the most beautiful wife in the world."

Elena giggled at his words. He sure knew how to make her feel good. She loved him so much and it made her heart sing with pride to be married to Damon, the man who had been her whole world since she first walked into his apartment.

"So, what do you think the babies are going to be?"

Elena shrugged. "Who knows? They could be two girls, or two boys, or perhaps a boy and a girl. Only the doctor could tell us for sure what they are. I don't want to tell you one thing and the doctor tells us something different."

Damon nodded. "That's true." He turned her around in his arms and kissed her. "But, you know that I'm going to love them, no matter what they are. Just think, in another four months, I'm going to be holding someone other than you in my arms."

"I know, it's exciting," said Elena. "I can't wait for them to be born so that we can see what our love has made."

Damon nodded. He couldn't wait for the precious babies that Elena was carrying to be born either. He imagined that they'd look like both of them. If one of them was a girl, she'd look like Elena, with his blue eyes and black hair, and if the other was a boy, he'd look like him, with Elena's brown eyes and brown hair. Of course, it didn't matter either way, but it was nice to think about.

"Come on, let's get to the doctor's office so that we can find out what our twins are going to be."

Elena nodded and, kissing him once more, pulled out of his embrace and grabbed her purse. Damon followed along after her. He found himself loving her more and more throughout her entire pregnancy and was now fully used to the mood swings, weird cravings and morning sickness, even if the morning sickness didn't occur as much as it did the first three months. Elena was now in the middle of her second trimester and her motherly glow was increasing every day. The nursery, which they started after returning from their honeymoon, hadn't been painted yet, because it was unclear what the twins were going to be yet. Once that was determined, then they'd paint it. Well, _Damon_ would, anyway, since he didn't want Elena to pass out from the paint fumes. He had been extra protective of her lately, even Elena objected to it at first, insisting she would be fine. It was after a few rounds of protesting, however, that she realized that Damon was only looking out for her and focused on other things, like the names for the babies. She had a few favorites in mind, like Arianna for a girl and Dominic for a boy.

_Doctor's Office – An Hour Later_

Damon held Elena's hand as she sat on the table and waited for the doctor to come. To pass the time, he'd kiss her belly and sing softly to the babies. Elena smiled as he saw what he was doing. He was going to be a good father, since he already loved these babies so much. She was about to say something when the doctor finally walked, armed with some ointment to put on Elena's belly. She saw the happy moment between the couple and smiled.

"Looks like you guys can't wait to be parents."

Elena nodded. "You'd win that bet. I love my husband and everything, but I hate yelling at him whenever a mood swing hits me. I know that it's not directed at him and it's just my hormones talking, but it makes me feel bad."

"I know what you mean," said the doctor. "I put my husband through hell when I was pregnant all four times, and it was a wonder he didn't want to enroll in the Witness Protection Program and leave the country." She lifted Elena's shirt and applied the ointment. "Other than that, how have you been?"

"Hanging in there," said Elena. "The morning sickness isn't as bad as it was before, thank God, and my cravings have ranged from peanut butter and banana sandwiches to sardines and bacon on pizza." She saw that the doctor was giving her a look on the second concoction. "Don't ask."

The doctor nodded and without a word, she placed the wand on Elena's belly as the couple kept holding hands and watching the screen, smiling as they heard the heartbeats of both babies. Damon brought Elena's hand to his lips and kissed it. He loved her so much and it made his heart sing to be part of this.

"Looks like they're developing on schedule," said the doctor after a few minutes. "They've got strong hearts." She smiled. "Would you like to know the sexes or do you want to wait until they're born to find out what they are?"

Damon and Elena looked at each other and smiled before looking at the doctor and saying in unison, "We want to know."

The doctor nodded and looked at the screen. "Well, Baby A is a girl, and Baby B is a boy."

That bit of news made Damon's blue eyes sparkle with happiness. He was going to have both a son and a daughter. He kissed Elena's hand again, overjoyed and excited.

_Parking Lot – Shortly After the Appointment_

Damon and Elena were still smiling as they got into the car to go home following the appointment. They were pleased that the twins were going to be a boy and a girl. Damon made a mental note to get blue and pink paint on the way home so that he could paint the nursery.

"What do you think we should name them now that we know what they are?"

Elena mused for a second then snapped her fingers. "I've got a couple of favorite names that I've been waiting to use for a while, and I think they'll suit our babies nicely."

"Really?" said Damon. "What are they?"

"The girl is going to be Arianna Elisabetta Salvatore, and the boy is going to be Dominic Michael Salvatore. What do you think, my love?"

"They're beautiful names, _cara mia_," said Damon. "They're the perfect fit for them."

Elena felt the babies kick her again and said to them, "We can't wait to meet you, Arianna and Dominic. Don't kick Mommy too hard, okay? You don't want to tire me out before you even get here."

**Note: Behold, I have updated, and the twins have been named!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left our couple, Damon and Elena found out that the twins are going to be a boy and a girl, which they name Arianna and Dominic. No spoilers, except the action takes four months later.**

**LET'S GET GOING!**

_4 Months Later..._

Elena looked around at the finished nursery. She loved how the cribs and the changing tables were set up, along with everything else that they were going to need for the babies. Elena had gotten lots of toys and clothes at her baby shower last month. She told Jenna that she really didn't want one, but her aunt insisted on it, since she was going to need all the necessary supplies she can get. She wondered if anyone had made that big a fuss over Katherine just before she had little Liam. Of course, she would probably have to ask Stefan that question the next time she saw him.

"Like what you see, love?"

Elena looked over and saw Damon in the doorway. He must've seen her come in here and was silently watching her look around, choosing now to speak. She smiled at him and looked at the furniture again.

"Oh, yes, definitely," she replied. "You did an amazing job with this room, Damon. It's perfect for Arianna and Dominic."

Damon smiled as well and joined his wife by the cribs. He couldn't help but admire the glow that surrounded her today. It was the same glow she had at the start of her pregnancy. It was only now, in her ninth month, that it had increased. Although she looked like she could burst at any moment, she still looked beautiful.

He was still admiring the glow when Elena let out a scream after she felt a sharp kick, which was followed by blood appearing on the white dress she was wearing.

"Damon, I...I think it's time."

"Now?" he replied. "Are you sure it's not false labor, like last month at your baby shower?"

"No, I think it's for real this time," said Elena. "Arianna and Dominic are ready to come out, I can feel them."

Damon nodded and helped her out of the nursery. He had put the luggage in the car the night before, so that they were ready at a moment's notice. Taking out his cell phone, Damon called the hospital and let them know that they were on their way. Elena felt a contraction hitting her and tried to breathe through it, like she had been taught in Lamaze class.

"Hold on, _cara mia_," said Damon, placing his phone in his pocket. "We're going to get you to the hospital so you can have these babies." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Elena smiled and wanted to speak, but the contraction she was hit by earlier didn't let her, so she was forced to stay quiet as they exited the house and went to the car. Once they climbed in, Damon started the engine and they drove off toward the hospital.

_Later..._

Damon got Elena to the hospital in no time flat and there was a wheelchair waiting for her. Smiling, he helped her into it and as they wheeled her to the room so that she could get prepped, Damon turned and saw Jeremy coming in. Not sure what to make of this, he approached his brother-in-law.

"What's going on, Jeremy?"

"I came to see Elena," he said. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since you guys came to announce your engagement and I wanted to apologize for being an asshole. I shouldn't have held a grudge against my sister for something that happened a long time ago."

Damon smiled again. "That's good to know. She's in the room getting ready. She went into labor a few minutes ago."

"You mean I'm about to become an uncle?"

"That's right," said Damon. "If you want, we can go back there and you can apologize to her before she delivers."

Jeremy nodded and the two men went into the delivery room, where Elena was all set up. She saw her brother with her husband and blinked in confusion, especially since she thought Jeremy was still angry at her.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize," he replied. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since you and Damon came to the house and announced that you were engaged. I was a real asshole and I hope that you can forgive me for it."

Elena smiled at her brother's apology. "Of course I forgive you, Jer. And I'm glad that you're here to see the twins' birth."

Jeremy smiled back. "Thanks, Elena. I look forward to being an uncle."

Elena wanted to reply, but she was interrupted by a contraction, which alerted a nurse that was walking by the door. She went to the bed and examined her, nodding as she said, "She's fully dilated." She looked over at the two men. "Only the father should be in here, I'm afraid."

Jeremy nodded as he walked out of the room, heading to the waiting room. Once he was gone, Damon went to Elena's side and held her hand as the rest of the staff walked into the room, ready to help with the delivery.

Elena was in pain, the contractions stronger than she thought. She looked at Damon. "I can't do this. It hurts too much."

"Yes, you can, _cara mia_," he said. "You're strong, you can do anything."

Elena had no time to protest as another contraction hit her and she pushed as hard as she could, barely hearing the doctor say, "The first baby is crowning. You're doing great, Elena. Keeping pushing. You can do it."

Damon gently kissed his wife's forehead, tasting the sweat that was forming, letting Elena know that he was there for her and wasn't going to leave her side. After that, Elena pushed again, harder this time, and before long, the first baby had come out, crying as she breathed her first breaths.

"It's a girl."

Elena smiled. Arianna Elisabetta Salvatore was born first. The nurse brought the newborn over to her parents and Elena kissed her daughter gently, ignoring the blood that covered her. Damon smiled and did the same. The doctor gave him the instrument to cut the umbilical cord. Damon cut it carefully before the baby was taken to be washed and weighed.

Damon smiled at Elena. "You did great, my love. Our daughter is here, and she's beautiful, just like her mommy."

Elena smiled again and kissed his lips softly. "Why wouldn't she be? Especially when her father is a sexy devil?"

Her remark brought another smile to Damon's face. Then, five minutes later, Elena felt another contraction hit her. It was time for the second baby to come out. Just like before, she pushed with all her might, remembering what Damon had said about her being strong.

No sooner did she push again than another cry rang out. The second baby, Dominic Michael Salvatore, took his first breaths of life the same way his sister did just five minutes ago. Damon kissed his wife's forehead again, proud of her for not giving up and bringing their children into the world.

Just like before, he was given the instrument to cut the umbilical cord after he and Elena greeted their son. As the baby was taken to be washed and weighed, Elena let out a tired sigh. Her energy had all but been zapped. Still, she was proud of herself for listening to Damon and not giving up. If she hadn't, her precious babies would not be here right now.

**Note: Long update, huh? Well, they're finally here, Arianna and Dominic Salvatore have been born.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Elena went into labor and went to the hospital, where she and Jeremy patched things up and she gave birth to Arianna and Dominic. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place two weeks after the twins are born.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Salvatore Family House – 2 Weeks Later_

Damon smiled as he got everything all set up. He was going to be taking pictures of the twins and he couldn't wait. He had taken plenty of pictures of Elena during the course of her pregnancy, as a way of keeping track of her progress and to capture her essence. Of course, he wanted to get Elena in there too, as well as let her take some.

Elena was impressed when she came into the room, a baby in each arm. Seeing that he wanted to get his children on film told her what a great father he was already becoming. She knew that he had been planning to do this since she came home from the hospital.

"Damon, you are amazing," she said, a smile on her face. "Jenna is going to flip when we send her pictures of Arianna and Dominic. I know that Stefan and Katherine are going to love getting them too. I guess we're kind of obligated now, since they've sent us pictures of Liam."

"What can I say? I want to show off our beautiful babies," said Damon. "Don't get me wrong, Stefan and Katherine's baby is cute and all, but he's not the only little Salvatore in the world now. He has to share the stage with his cousins." He approached his wife and gently took Arianna into his arms. He smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him. They were blue, just like his and her jet black hair seemed to glow under the light. "Hey there, cutie. Daddy's going to take pictures of you and your brother."

Elena couldn't help but laugh a little as she watched how Damon interacted with Arianna. He truly loved that child. He loved both of his children and it made her smile when she saw just how good he was with them.

"I know you're gaga over your daughter, but if we're going to get these pictures taken, we have to do it while we have their attention."

Damon nodded. "Good point. I wanted to take some with just them, and then maybe get some of you with them, and then hand you the camera so that you can take some of me with them. That way, there will some variety. Since I loved the boudoir pictures you took of me, I thought that we could take turns again."

"You still _remember_ those?" said Elena. "I mean, that was _ages_ ago."

"Of course I do," said Damon. "That was before we went to Paris." He smiled and kissed her. "Before I asked you to marry me."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, it was," said Elena. "I still have a copy of the one I took of you." She returned his kiss. "Come on, let's get started before we have to struggle to get their attention."

Damon nodded and he gently placed Arianna down while Elena placed Dominic down and stood over by Damon so that she could try to get their attention if she had to. Once the babies were in their spot, Damon knelt down and pointed the camera at them.

"Okay, you two, look at Daddy."

As if on cue, the babies looked right at Damon and smiled their little baby smiles as the flash went off. "Oh, that's perfect. Can you do it again? Look at Daddy and smile."

Just like before, Arianna and Dominic smiled as they looked at their father. Elena was amazed by how cooperative they were. She had seen babies in the mall who screamed when they had their pictures taken and didn't calm down, no matter how much their mothers tried. That, of course, made her fortunate to be married to a patient and loving guy like Damon.

A few minutes later, she heard him say, "All right, Elena, get in there with them so that I can get some shots of them with you."

Elena nodded and got on the floor with Arianna and Dominic. She gently picked them up and sat them on her lap, earning her a thumbs up from Damon. "That's perfect. Now, look at me and smile."

Elena, Arianna and Dominic looked toward Damon and smiled as the flash went off. Damon took a few more just like that before he handed Elena the camera so that she could take some of him with the babies. Once she took the camera, Elena got up and once she was in position, she saw Damon lay down on his side in between the babies.

"How's this, _cara mia_?"

Elena smiled at him. "Oh, that's perfect. Now, hold that pose and I'll snap the picture." She aimed the camera at both her husband and her children. "Arianna, Dominic, look at Mommy, sweeties." To her amazement, the babies looked at her and smiled. "Oh, you're so cute! All right, smile."

Elena snapped at least several different pictures and had a wonderful time, since she and Damon got to really bond with the babies. She made a mental to make this a Salvatore family tradition.

_2 Hours Later_

Damon held Elena close to him as they watched Arianna and Dominic napping in their crib. They were positively angelic like that. Of course, all that would change when they woke up and were ready to be nursed, have their diapers changed, the whole nine yards. However, Damon and Elena were attentive parents, so the babies were in good hands.

Damon kissed her softly. "That was a good thing we did today."

Elena nodded and returned the kiss. "Yeah, it was. We really bonded with them. You know, we should make this a tradition. We can celebrate every milestone, and make a family Christmas card."

"I'm already one step ahead of you, _cara mia_," said Damon. "I was just thinking of doing a family Christmas card. Something special we can send to Jenna, Bonnie, and Stefan and Katherine, since I know they're going to do the same thing, only using somebody else to do the photography."

He then heard Elena giggling a little and added, "What? What's so funny?"

"The fact that you make it sound like we're in competition with Stefan and Katherine," she replied. "I mean, I know that they already sent us pictures of Liam and everything, but it's adorable that you're all competitive."

Damon smirked and kissed her. "Really? Well, I think I'm going to have to show you just how competitive I can be. The twins aren't going to wake up for another two hours at the most, so we've got plenty of time to be alone."

Elena smiled. "Oooh, Damon, you really are bad, aren't you?"

"I believe you told me that when we were in Paris," said Damon. "And my answer was that I was only bad when it comes to you." He squeezed her hand. "Come on, let's go to our room and have a little fun before the children wake up."

Before Elena could reply, he carefully scooped her up and took her to their bedroom to make due with the two hours they were being allotted.

**~ FIN**

**Note: Yeah, this is the final chapter of "Picture Perfect." I hope to be inspired enough to continue with its Klaroline counterpart, "Model Behavior," fairly soon. Hope you've enjoyed!**


End file.
